Fake Marriage
by fetwelve
Summary: Sebastian butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pacar pemaksanya itu, dan bertemu dengan Ciel yang lupa ingatan. Hal itu tak di sia-siakan dan digunakan semaksimal mungkin. Tapi apa perasaan Ciel nanti setelah tau semuanya?
1. Lost memory

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning** : Fic pertama, mohon bantuannya ya para senior..., AU, OOC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

Tap tap tap tap…..BRUK "Aduh!"

Tampak seorang anak 'kecil' meringis kecil karena terjatuh, sementara dihadapannya menjulang seorang anak remaja yang begitu kuat dan kokoh. Tentu saja ia tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya yang kokoh ini memperhatikan ciel dengan tatapan aneh. Waktu mereka berdua tidak banyak. Ya, mereka sedang dikejar waktu keberangkatan kapal.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" gerutu Ciel yang terjatuh tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalau berjalan kau juga berhati-hati." Sebastian menjawab dengan lebih tenang—langkah tepat yang diambil untuk menghadapi remaja labil dihadapannya.

Ciel pun bangkit dan mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya dan menjauhi remaja tadi.

'Siapa anak itu, sepertinya aku kenal?' batin Sebastian dalam hati. Ia memikirkan anak itu selama beberapa detik dan segera teralih ketika rekannya memanggil.

"Hei,Black cepatlah! Kapalnya sudah datang!" teriak salah seorang temannya dari kejauhan.

Langsung saja Sebastian berlari menuju kapalnya dan terkejut saat melihat anak yang terjatuh tadi tengah menaiki kapal yang tepat berada di sebelah kapalnya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan tak lama kemudian senyum itu menghilang karena ternyata kapal itu berbeda jurusan.

Ciel merasa mengenali sosok itu, mirip dengan Sebastian, hanya saja iris matanya berwarna hitam dan berkulit coklat, dan memakai kacamata. Topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, juga pakaian hitam tertutup serta sarung tangan dan sepatunya juga hitam. Tapi Sebastian masih ragu bahwa anak tadi adalah Ciel, karena pemimpin phantom co jarang bahkan tak pernah bersosialisasi. Sebastian hanya merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu acara penting.

Sebastian dan Ciel sama-sama orang penting yang sibuk. Sebastian seorang celebrity sedangkan ciel adalah seorang 'straighter' dan slasher yang memimpin Phantom co. namun mengapa mereka sempat-sempatnya naik kapal laut?

xxx

Ciel tengah santai menikmati pemandangan laut luas dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak mengacuhkan apapun sampai akhirnya terjadi badai di tengah laut tersebut. Satu kapal sangat khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ciel yang sejak tadi hanya diam sekarang menjadi panik dan karena tak hati-hati Ciel terjatuh dari kapal tersebut.

"BOCCHANNNNNNN!" teriak seluruh awak kapal yang panik dan bertambah panik itu. Nakoda, Bard, Maylene, Finny, dan tak ketinggalan juga Pak Tanaka yang berubah wujud menjadi normal dan kembali ke posisi minum teh dan ber-hoh..hoh..hoh ria setelah berteriak. Tapi terlamat. Sosok abu-abu yang indah itu sudah terbawa air dan semakin jauh. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dari perjalanannya menuju Amerika dan memberitahu keluarga Middleford tentang ini.

"Jangan..tinggalkan..aku pelayan-pelayan bo…..dohh.." bisik Ciel yang sudah lelah dan tak tahan lagi. Saat jatuh tubuhnya membentur keras badan kapal. Ia pun terus berusaha berenang hingga akhirnya bertahan mengambang dan berhenti berusaha. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

xxx

Beberapa saat kemudian kapalnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Pulau yang luas dan terjaga terbentang dihadapannya. Sebastian berdecak kagum melihat pulau yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin. Sebagai selebriti terkenal Sebastian tentunya bisa dengan mudah membeli pulau megah tersebut. Sementara yang lain sedang menurunkan dan membereskan barang-barang, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki rumah yang nyaman dan tertata rapi oleh house keeper dan gardener. Rumah minimalis dekat pantai yang dicat putih bersih dengan garden kecil penuh bunga yang harum dan indah.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat semuanya." salam Sebastian pada rekan-rekannya yang jelas kelelahan.

Ia pun masuk dan menghidupkan televisi. Melepas kacamata, softlense, serta krim wajah coklat yang mengganggu wajahnya. Kini nampak jelas ketampanan orang itu. Sebastian Michaelis. Karena lelah, ia pun terlelap di sofa.

Keesokan harinya, crimson red milik Sebastian menampakan keindahannya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi nya dan keluar untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah matanya menangkap sesosok siluet kecil yang ada di tepi pantai. Ia pun duduk bersimpuh di dekat anak itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat anak ini. Rambut grayishnya yang lembut diterpa angin pagi, kulit porselen yang pucat, bibir kecil yang pink, dan postur tubuhnya yang kecil begitu memikat matanya. Sebastian berusaha membangkitkan anak ini kembali. Ditekannya dada anak itu perlahan, menyebabkan air keluar dari mulut anak tadi. Karena masih tak sadar juga, ia member nafas buatan pada anak itu. Dilekatkannya bibirnya pada bibir ranum Ciel

'Rasanya manis.'batinnya, lalu ia mengembuskan nafas ke dalam mulut anak itu. Beberapa saat kemudianan ia mulai sadar dan terbatuk-batuk. Anak itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat. Cerulean blue nya seakan malas nampak. Setelah mata tersebut sudah membuka dengan bulat, ia semakin terlihat seperti boneka porselen. Lama mereka bertatapan di tengah segarnya udara pagi yang menyejukkan, sampai lupa kalau anak ini begitu lemah. Begitu sadar, ia membawa anak ini ke rumahnya a la bridal style. Tak lupa liontin bertatahkan batu safir yang senada dengan mata sapphire milik anak itu.

Sebastian meletakkan anak itu dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang, membasuh dahi yang terdapat luka tak terlalu serius dengan lembut, tak lupa membersihkan tubuh kotor anak dihadapannya dan mengganti baju lepek anak itu dengan kemejanya, tubuh porselennya tersekspos. Kemejanya nampak kebesaran, tapi lebih baik daripada baju basah. Karena masih lemah, anak itu tertidur kembali di ranjang Sebastian. Mendapat kesempatan ini, Sebastian meraih liontin di mejanya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

'Liontin yang indah.' batinnya.

Ia memerhatikan dibelakangnya ada ukiran 'Ciel'. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia membuka liontin tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Ciel dan anak perempuan berambut pirang ikal dengan senyum menggemaskan. Namun foto tersebut seperti sangat dipaksakan berada di sana. Dengan hati-hati ia membongkar foto tersebut, dan terkejut saat melihat ternyata dibaiknya ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat periang dan sedikit lebih tua dari Ciel. Saat sedang asik mengamati foto, anak yang diyakininya sebagai Ciel menggulat dan meracau tidak jelas. Dengan gerekan cepat dan luwes, ia mengembalikan liontin seperti semula dan menyimpanya di saku.

"Aku dimana? Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" segelintir pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir imut Ciel.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Ciel bingung melihat senyum yang menurutnya mesum itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala nya sakit. Membuatnya mengernyitkan mata.

"Halo, namaku Sebastian Michaelis, kau ada di villa ku, aku membawamu kemari karena kasihan melihat mu beristirahat di pantai dengan luka di dahi. "

"Ciel? Di pantai? Arrgh..aku tak ingat." Katanya sambil meremat rambutnya.

'Anak ini kehilangan ingatan rupanya.' seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah rupawan Sebastian. Dilupakannya keiinginan untuk membalas kejadian kemarin. Karena ia sudah menyusun rencana dengan cepat yang akan melibatkan anak ini. Meskipun Sebastian kasihan dengan Ciel, tetapi ia sedang dalam keadaan mendesak, lagi pula disekitar sini tak ada dokter untuk mengobati Ciel.

Lalu Ciel balas menatap dengan pandangan ada-apa-dengan-mu.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar sambil menonton televisi. Akan ada sarapan pagi untuk kita." sebersit rasa bahagia menggantikan rasa takut saat mendengar kata kita.

Beberapa saaat kemudian muncul pelayan.

"Permisi tuan, sudah saya bawakan breakfast nya."

Dengan hati - hati pelayannya menaruh breakfast untuk Sebastian. Segera saja Sebastian mengambil sarapan tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Ciel.

"Minumlah teh dan makan roti ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik nanti."

"Michaelis, kau tak makan?"

"Tidak, makanlah, aku masih kenyang. Dan panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Sebastian." katanya, namun sebenarnya perut kosong sudah meronta minta diisi.

Kruk..kruk..kruk (anggep aja bunyi perut laper)

Ciel yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah stoic akhirnya tertawa juga. Sebastian tersenyum melihatnya. Malu juga ketahuan seperti itu di depan anak kecil. Ciel beringsut mendekati Sebastian.

"Makanlah denganku, ini makananmu bukan?" kata Ciel sambil membagi rotinya dan menaruhnya di tatakan teh. Tak lupa ia ambil gelas kosong milik Sebastian di meja dan menuangkan teh kedalamnya. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sebastian.

"Terimakasih."kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama." balasnya dengan dengan tertunduk malu.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Lalu Sebastian mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar, karena tadi acara nya terpotong 'kan untuk menyelamatkan anak ini? Ciel pun menurut. Setelah siap ,mereka keluar dari villa.

"Siapa orang itu Sebastian, nampak seperti pemimpin per—"

"Ya, pemimpin perkumpulan anak-anak." jawabnya sigap, ia tak ingin rekannya mengatakan fakta tentang ciel yang merupakan pemimpin perusahaan Phantom. Bisa-bisa makin cepat anak ini mendapat ingatannya kembali.

"Eh?" dan rekan-rekannya yang lain memasang wajah bingung.

"Baiklah kami ingin ke hutan dulu, kerjakan tugas mu dengan baik ya, Edward, Richard."

Di hutan mereka memetik buah-buahan segar. Sebastian memetik dengan mudah, sedangkan Ciel memetiknya dengan setengah mati dan akhirnya dibantu Sebastian. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka pulang. Ciel sebenarnya sangat ingin mengunjungi danau kecil yang sempat ia temukan di tengah hutan, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut.

Pada malam harinya mereka sedang bersantai bersama sambil mengkonsumsi buah yang tadi dipetik. Lagi-lagi dalam diam. Lalu masuk ke kamar Sebastian, karena hanya ada satu kamar. Sebastian memakai baju tidur hitam garis putih kesayangannya. Sedangkan Ciel memakai baju tidur biru gelap Sebastian yang kebesaran untuknya. Sebagai orang terdampar ia tak membawa apapun.

Setelah Ciel terlelap dalam rengkuhan nyaman Sebastian, ia menatap Ciel lekat-lekat, rencana yang sudah ia buat kemarin harus segera ia laksakan secepatnya, tapi melihat anak dalam pelukannya, ia jadi tak tega. Diambilnya liontin dalam saku.

"Hmm.. waktuku tak banyak, aku harus segera kembali dalam waktu 2 hari mendatang. Untuk sementara ini anak itu tak boleh melihat liontin ini terlebih dahulu. Akan kusimpan baik-baik liontin ini. Aku akan menjerat dirinya, menjadi partnerku. Dan kurasa, aku mulai menyukainya. Dia anak yang manis. " ucap Sebastian seraya mengecup pucak kepala abu-abu yang lembut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Ini chapter 1, thanks for reader and silent reader (kalo ada)

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	2. Lost memory, found

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

"Kau sudah siap, Ciel?"

"Ya, Sebastian," jawab anak lelaki berambut kelabu dengan senyum tipis.

Wajah stoicnya itu sudah digantikan dengan wajah yang lumayan ceria. Selama beberapa hari sejak kedatangan tak diundang nya ke pulau ini, ia mendapat perhatian penuh dan merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari Sebastian.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya naik ke kapal."

Sementara itu...

BRAKK (suara pintu dibanting)

"Shi..e..ruuuuuuuuuuuuu, kau sudah pulang?" panggil(baca:teriak) Lizzy dengan senyum lebar.

"La-dy El-li-lizabeth," sapa Maylene dengan gugup. Ia dan dua idiot lainnya sebenarnya sedang merancang kata-kata yang baik tentang ketidakselamatan Ciel kepada keluarga Midford, namun Lady Elizabeth datang secara tiba-tiba—seperti biasa.

"Ciel?"

"..."

"Di mana Ciel?"

"Umm.. bocchan.. bocchan..ano bo—"

"Di mana Ciel?" Elizabeth mengubah ekspresi cute nya jadi 'mengerikan'.

"Maafkan kami Lady, Ciel jatuh ke laut dalam perjalanan mencari Earl Trancy," balas Bard dengan tundukkan dalam.

"..."

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan bocchan, tapi badai semakin kencang," jawab Finny.

"..."

"Huweeeee... Alois belum kunjung kembali, sekarang Ciel hilang hiks..hiks.. .Umm berhubung hari ini cuaca nya cerah, ayo kita cari Ciel, Paula kau ikut aku ya?" perintah Lizzy kepada para pelayan.

"Aye, Lady Elizabeth."

xxx

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka **semua** sampai ke pelabuhan. Sebastian merapikan make up nya dan Richard memberi topi pada Ciel untuk sedikit penyamaran, walaupun Ciel bingung tetap saja diterima. Mereka lalu turun dan segera menaiki mobil jemputan yang sudah standby cukup lama

Di kejauhan ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Anak itu adalah Finny, dia merasa mengenali keempat orang yang tadi naik mobil Lamborghini hitam dan ia segera memberitahu yang lain, "Hei semuanya tadi aku merasa melihat Bocchan tapi aku juga tidak yakin. Ia bersama satu orang bertubuh atletis berbalut hitam yang mirip Sebastian dan bersama 2 anak kecil(?) lainnya."

"Ah, mungkin kau salah lihat. Tapi Bard, Finny aku minta kalian ikuti mobil tadi. Aku, Paula, Maylene dan Pak Tanaka akan mencari Ciel di laut.

"Baiklah nona, kami permisi."

Tak lama kemudian mereka—termasuk Bard dan Finny sampai di mansion Sebastian. Mansion megah yang di cat putih, bersih dan sangat terawat. Pohon-pohon di sekitar mansion tersebut memberi kesan segar. Dari dalam mansion, keluar seorang maid berambut hitam menyambut kedatangan Sebastian dkk dan membawa masuk barang-barang.

"Hmm ternyata ini rumahnya, tak kalah ya sama mansion Bocchan. Baiklah, besok kita ke sini lagi untuk menelusuri lebih lanjut," komentar Finny

"Finny, setelah kuperhatikan kurasa itu memang bocchan,"kata Bard.

xxx

"Sebastian, jangan lupa tugasmu besok, jaga kesehatanmu. Kami pergi dulu," kata Edward setelah meminum Ceylon Tea buatan maid.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah sosok Edward dan Richard menghilang di balik pintu, Sebastian mengajak Ciel keliling mansion. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ciel, kau beristirahatlah di sini. Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu."

Ciel mengangguk pelan.

"Dan yang disana adalah kamarku," lanjut Sebastian sambil menunjuk pintu kamar tepat di sebelah kamar baru Ciel.

"Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah Sebastian."

Ciel memutar knop pintu bersamaan dengan Sebastian. Ciel masuk dan memerhatikan kamar barunya yang bernuansa biru. Mulai dari bed, spring bed, lemari, wallpaper, meja, dan jendela kamar yang terbuka? Ah mungkin hanya lupa ditutup. Lalu ia membuka lemari. Di sana banyak terdapat baju bernuansa biru yang anehnya sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Ciel memilih baju yang paling sederhana dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, pintunya diketuk pelan

Tok tok tok

"Ciel, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sebastian sambil memasuki kamar.

"Sebentar Sebastian."

"Kau kesulitan memakai pakaianmu ya?" tanya Sebastian, lalu senyumnya merekah lebar saat Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju berantakan. Ciel sebenarnya tidak ingin dibantu tapi sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa memakainya.

"Umm..sepertinya iya Sebastian." semburat merah terlihat wajah Ciel.

"Sini biar ku bantu."

Sebastian mengancingkan baju Ciel dan merapikan celananya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita makan malam."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan. Tak tahu mengapa perjalanan menuju ruang makan begitu lama. Akhirnya Sebastian memecah keheningan.

"Ciel, apa ada yang kurang di kamarmu?

"Tidak. Dan boleh aku bertanya mengapa kamarku seperti sangat diperuntukkan untukku. Maaf aku bertanya begitu..., aku hanya sedikit bingung saja"

"Um itu karena...

**Flashback**

Sekitar 4 jam yang lalu Sebastian mengambil handphonenya dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk segera mendekorasi kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Sebastian menjadi bernuanasa biru. Dan juga menelepon para desainer baju untuk membuat baju bagi anak yang fotonya Sebastian kirimi, hanya berbekal informasi tinggi badan dan lebar pinggang, selebihnya desainer tersebut perlu mencari dengan skala. Ia berjanji akan membayar dua kali lipat dari biasanya untuk pekerjaan 4 jam ini. Dan selama 4 jam itu keadaan rumah Sebastian cukup hancur, pekerja-pekerja berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya—dan harus sesempurna mungkin. Setelah terlihat mobil Sebastian sudah terparkir apik di halaman rumah, mereka segera menyelesaikan langkah terakhir. Para pekerja menambah barang-barang seperti televisi, kursi, meja dan lain lain yang berwarna biru, begitu juga dengan desainer-desainer baju yang memasukkan baju-baju siap pakai ke dalam lemari. Setelah semuanya siap dan rapi mereka segera melopat dari jendela dan turun ke taman belakang dengan tidak elit.

**End of flashback**

...aku memang menyukai warna-warna yang boyish," jawab Sebastian tidak nyambung.

"Ohh"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sampai ke ruang makan.

"Ciel, silakan duduk dan makanlah yang kau suka."

"Tuan, makanan malam ini adalah Japanese Spiny Lobster Saute, serta Roasted Turkey, selamat menikmati."

"Baiklah."

Saat mereka sudah mulai makan terdengar musik berjudul Bird-Yuya Matsushita mengalun indah. Rupanya ringtone handphone Sebastian karena ada yang menelepon. Sekali...dua kali... tiga kali.. tak digubris oleh nya. Tapi handphonenya terus berdering dan karena merasa terganggu ia melihat sekilas sang penelepon. Mendadak terpasang raut muka tak suka. Ciel yang melihatnya jadi bingung.

"Sebastian, sepertinya ada yang menelepon?"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dingin, membuatnya bungkam dan melanjutkan makannya kembali. Lalu setelah makan Sticky Toffee Pudding sebagai dessert, mereka kembali ke kamar.

"Ciel, besok aku harus kerja. Kau di rumah saja ya?"

"Ok."

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Ciel."

"Selamat tidur Sebastian."

Keesokan paginya, setelah makan pagi Ciel mengantar Sebastian sampai halaman depan. Dibalik pepohonan rindang, 'para mata-mata' sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Lady, benarkah itu Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, dan apakah itu Ciel? Kalau yang itu Sebastian mengapa Ciel ada bersama selebriti terkenal itu?"

"Saya juga kurang tau."

Mendengar suara yang cukup menganggu dari pepohonan, Sebastian berjalan ke arah tempat itu. Di sana ia menemukan puntung rokok yang terlihat seperti digigiti dan masih basah. Tentunya itu milik Bard, terjatuh karena terburu-buru mencari tempat sembunyi. Sebastian kembali ke Ciel bersama puntung tersebut dan memanggil Pluto.

"Pluto, aku minta kau mencari tau pemilik puntung rokok ini."

"Baik Tuan."

"Ciel, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan izinkan siapapun masuk."

"Baiklah Sebastian."

Setelah Sebastian pergi, maid berambut hitam misterius itu segera memaksa Ciel masuk ke dalam. Ciel setuju saja dan berencana untuk menonton televisi seharian ini.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak pembicaraan seru yang terputus disambung kembali.

"Ternyata dia memang Sebastian, tak salah lagi." Bard berkata dengan yakin.

"Ya benar. Suara maskulin, rambut hitam, berkilau, mata berwarna crimson red, kulit porselen, tubuh atletis, bla bla bla bla bla..."

Sementara Maylene masih di angan-angan yang lain tetap sibuk bicara.

"Dan tadi ia menyebut nama anak itu. Ciel namanya,"kata Paula.

"Kalau begitu kita serang saja sekarang,"putus Finny.

"Lebih baik jangan dulu. Apa kau tidak lihat maid yang misterius tadi dan juga pria aneh tanpa baju? Rumah sebesar ini pasti memiliki penjaga-penjaga hebat seperti kita."kata Bard dengan pdnya.

"Ehem..sebenarnya aku mengenali wanita itu. Dia teman seperkerjaku sebagai assassin dulu. Namanya Airashi Kuro Yuki,"timpal Maylene setelah sadar dari angan-angannya.

"Ok, semuanya. Lebih baik kita tunda dulu keinginan untuk membawa Ciel kembali. Kita pikirkan dulu caranya baik-baik,"kata Lizzy pada akhirnya. Dan mereka pun kembali ke mansion Ciel.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Maaf apdetnya lama, bukan hanya itu alurnya juga kelamaan (mungkin)

Makasi banget buat yang ngereview; Gia-XY, xxVitaxx, michaelis yuki,voly ichi yama, dan juga silent readers~

Akhir kata,

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	3. It's useless

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, ada sedikit action, DLDR~

* * *

Ciel menyalakan televisi, mencari channel dan memilih siaran berita, namun Kuro segera memancing Ciel pergi dari sana dengan memecahkan beberapa piring. Padahal, headline news yang beberapa hari yang lalu hanya diisi dengan hilangnya Sebastian dan managernya, sekarang digantikan dengan berita Sebastian yang sudah kembali. Pacar over itu—Beast juga semakin sering terlihat bersama Sebastian. Sayang Ciel tak melihatnya.

"Kau tak apa Kuro?"

"Saya baik-baik saja tuan muda."

"Lukamu cukup besar, duduklah sebentar, aku akan mengobatimu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Ciel kembali membawa bet*dine lalu mengobati maid itu dengan telaten. Kuro pun terpana melihatnya dan secercah kebahagiaan muncul di hatinya.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih banyak tuan muda. Anda tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda."

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Ciel. Tuan mu itu 'kan Sebastian."

"Baik..Ciel,"maid itu tersenyum tipis dan Ciel rasa itu senyum pertama yang ia lihat.

xxx

Sebastian pulang ke rumah pada larut malam. Ciel pun sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Tuan, setelah saya selidiki ternyata yang memiliki puntung rokok tersebut adalah Bard, pelayan nona Ciel (kata 'nona' membuat Sebastian tersenyum).Dia bersama teman-temannya sedang mencari informasi tentang anda. Nama mereka adalah Finnian, Maylene, Tanaka, Elizabeth tunangannya, dan Paula. Ini foto mereka," lapor Pluto dan menyerahkan foto-foto kerabat Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Pekerjaan bagus Pluto. Aku minta satu permintaan lagi. Tolong cari tahu informasi tentang anak ini." Sebastian memperlihatkan foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang di dalam liontin Ciel.

"Baik Tuan."

Setelah Pluto pergi,diperhatikannya foto itu satu persatu—berusaha mengingatnya. Lalu ia memanggil Kuro dan memperlihatkan foto itu juga padanya untuk jaga-jaga. Lalu mata Yuki tertumbuk pada foto Maylene.

"Ada apa, mengapa diam?"

"Tidak, tuan. Hanya mantan teman seperkerjaku. Namanya Maylene."

"..."

"Aku minta kau jaga Ciel dari orang-orang itu. Jangan lengah."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Saya permisi." Pikiran Kuro kembali pada waktu Ciel mengobatinya dengan tulus(mungkin).

Sebastian hanya menatap kepergian maid nya dengan bingung.

Sementara itu...

Di mansion Phantomhive beberapa anak kecil sedang berdiskusi tentang apa yang baru saja mereka selidiki.

"Dari depan mansion tersebut tampak tak ada pertahanan sama sekali,"kata Paula.

"Memang banyak celah berupa kaca pada mansion itu. Apa perlu kita memecahkannya?"tanya Bard.

"Disekitar mansion itu banyak sekali pohon-pohon. Dan dibelakangnya terdapat taman yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang dirawat dengan baik. Beberapa jendela biasanya tidak dikunci, karena aku melihat mereka suka membuka jendela untuk melihat taman belakang,"jelas Finny.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita masuk lewat sana pada siang hari. Sebastian dan pria tanpa baju itu biasanya sudah pergi,"kata Lizzy.

"Berarti yang kita hadapi mungkin hanya Kuro. Mungkin. Kita tak tahu siapa lagi yang ada di sana,"kata Maylene.

Mereka terus berbicara dan mendiskusikan rencana untuk masuk mansion Sebastian. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa jam mereka selesai.

xxx

"Ciel, aku berangkat dulu ya."

"Baiklah Sebastian. Hati - hati."

"Kuro, jaga dia. Jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk kecuali Pluto."

"Baik Tuan."

Seketika itu mobil Sebastian melesat pergi.

Sementara kelima orang lainnya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

DUARR DUARR DUARRRRR DUAR DUARRR DUARR

Bunyi ledakan dari flamethrower milik Bard memenuhi halaman depan mansion Sebastian. Sontak Yuki yang sedang dengan damai menonton televisi bersama Ciel (Sebastian sudah memblock semua channel yang menayangkan berita tidak penting, yang ada tinggal N*tional G*ographic C*annel , C*rton N*twork, C*N, An*max, dll) segera keluar dan jawdrop seketika. Tapi tentu saja ia segera mencari dalang keributan itu. Tapi ia tak melihat siapapun. Ia sangat bingung dan teringat kalau ia menjaga Ciel hanya seorang diri. Dengan kalang kabut ia segera berlari masuk ke mansion dan mencari satu rifle lagi dan beberapa peluru.

Sementara ia sedang berlari menuju ruang santai, Elizabeth, Paula, Maylene, Finnian sudah berhasil masuk ke salah satu kamar di mansion Sebastian. Tanpa buang waktu mereka segera mencari keberadaan Ciel. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama akhirnya ia melihat seorang anak berambut kelabu sedang berlari tak tentu arah. Langsung saja mereka berempat berlari ke arah Ciel. Lizzy sudah tak bisa membendung rasa rindu segera meluncurkan kata-kata yang mendesak.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Ciel yang cukup terkejut.

"Ciel! Apa kau ingat kami, kami ini kerabatmu! Kau lupa kalau akau ini tunanganmu, hah? Aku Elizabeth! Sadar Ciel, sekarang kau ikut kami keluar dari sini sekarang juga! Ayo!" seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Ciel, Lizzy mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Ciel dan rangkaian kata-kata itu meluncur di mulut Lizzy tanpa jeda. Itu karena mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku sama sekali tak kenal kalian! Kuro tolong aku!"

Lizzy dan yang lainnya tak mendengarkan teriakan Ciel. Lizzy malah menarik Ciel menuju salah satu kamar dengan lebih cepat. Air mata terus mengalir di pipi porselennya dan membuat Ciel mengingat sekelebat tentang nya. Kepalanya menjadi sakit dan semakin lemah. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata emerald yang cerah... begitu indah. Namun ia segera mengabaikan hal itu.

"Lepaskan dia atau kutembak kalian,"Yuki sudah mengarahkan riflenya pada mereka. Lalu menembakkan peluru nya ke sembarang arah—hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, wanita itu!"

"Ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Airashi Kuro Yuki. Baiklah, tidak penting sekali ya?."

Bard sedikit menyesal meninggalkan flamethrower nya di taman belakang. Memang agak sulit memanjat sambil membawanya. Finnian segera mengangkat patung – patung di dekat sana dan melemparkannya ke Kuro namun ia berhasil lolos. Kuro juga menembakkan peluru-pelurunya pada mereka agar konsentrasi mereka pecah. Lizzy terus berusaha menarik Ciel dengan sekuat tenaga, sendirian karena yang lainnya sedang melawan Kuro. Melihat kedua temannya sedang melawan Kuro, Maylene yang seharusnya menembak Kuro malah menatap mereka dalam diam. Ia sangat kasihan pada Kuro bila ia harus mati, apalagi di tangannya. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, ia menembakkan peluru-peluru ke arah Yuki. Dan berhasil menyerempet beberapa bagian kaki mulusnya. Itu membuat Kuro kesulitan berjalan. Dan riflenya terlepas dari tangannya.

Finnian, Bard, Maylene, Paula hendak menyusul Ciel dan Lizzy tetapi Pluto datang dan mengejar mereka semua dalam bentuk anjing ganas bermata merah. Paula merasa inilah saatnya untuk beraksi. Ia menebarkan tepung berukuran sangat kecil ke arah Pluto dan melemparkan korek api—yang sudah digesek tentunya) pada nya. Terbentuk ledakan yang lumayan untuk membuat sebagian kecil rumah Sebastian hancur dan menghambat jalan Pluto.

Yuki yang masih kesakitan tetap berusaha mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tetapi saat melihat Ciel dan yang lainnya sudah menuju pintu belakang, hatinya bimbang. 'Aku sudah berjanji tak akan membunuh siapapun lagi. Apakah harus aku membunuh mereka. Tidak, jangan. Ah, tidak. Tadi mereka juga sudah mencoba untuk membunuhku tapi tak berhasil. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil Ciel. Aku ... sayang padanya." Saat ia hendak mengisi peluru. Ternyata persediaannya sudah habis.

"SIAL!" Sekarang Kuro hanya bisa berharap pada Pluto. Tapi di bagian lain rumah Pluto sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat memaksa untuk menembus api.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu belakang itu terbuka lebar. Sebastian datang bagaikan malaikat penyelamat. Ia cukup kesal melihat sekumpulan bocah sedang memaksa Ciel berjalan keluar. Ciel nampak sangat kacau saat itu. Semua orang yang melihat kedatangan Sebastian hanya bisa diam terpaku. Mungkin kaget dan sedikit terpesona. Sebastian yang menyadari tatapan fans itu memakai kesempatan ini untuk menembak mereka satu persatu. Sadar karena mendengar suara peluru, mereka bergerak menjauh—dan melepas Ciel. Ciel segera berlari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Kekuatan mereka yang semakin menipis membuat mereka ragu untuk membalas Sebastian karena mereka melihat Pluto dengan luka bakar dan Kuro dengan riflenya yang sudah terisi. Pluto dan Kuro menahan rasa sakit yang begitu sakit . Mata semarah ruby mereka bertiga tampak berkilat-kilat menyiratkan amarah. Merasa dalam keadaan terpojok dan hanya memiliki satu rifle, mereka memlih kabur.

"Pergilah dan jangan coba-coba kembali lagi, atau kalian akan mendapat ganjarannya," teriak Sebastian dengan lantang.

Bard mengambil flamethrowernya, Lizzy, dan Paula berlari ke mobil. Lalu Bard mengambil rifle dari mobil dan membantu Maylene menembak mereka. Namun beberapa menit mereka tembak – menembak tak kunjung mendapat hasil, hanya luka-luka. Pada akhirnya Bard dan Maylene memilih pergi setelah peluru nya habis. Sementara itu Sebastian, Yuki, dan Pluto terus menembaki mereka dengan peluru yang hampir habis.

"Haah, sia-sia saja usah kita!"kata Bard

"Tak apa, kita masih bisa hidup 'kan?"kata Lizzy, dan dibalas dengan tatapan apa-kata-mu yang tajam.

"Merunduk!" Mobil Lizzy ditembaki oleh 3 orang bermata crimson itu(tentunya punya Sebastian paling indah) dan pelurunya memecahkan kaca dan merusak sedikit bagian dari mobil. Saat peluru mereka benar-benar habis, Pluto ingin mengejar mereka, namun ditahan.

"Tak perlu Pluto, biarkan saja mereka pergi."

"Oh ya. Ciel! Dimana dia sekarang?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka bertiga berkeliling mansion untuk mencari Ciel. Sebastian akhirnya mendapati Ciel ada di kamarnya yang serba hitam itu. Tubuh ringkih itu sedang ketakutan di sudut ruangan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin karena ketakutannya bertambah mendengar pintu dibanting dengan sangat kasar. Menyadari kemungkinan itu Sebastian segera mengeluarkan suara menenangkannya itu.

"Ciel?" cukup satu kata membuat Ciel berani membuka sedikit selimut hitam itu.

Ciel yang hanya menampakkan wajahnya tampak lucu dibalut dengan selimut itu, seperti bayi dibalut selimut, walaupun mata birunya itu menyiratkan rasa takut.

"S-se-bas-s-tian?"

"Ciel, kau aman sekarang. Tenanglah aku akan melindungimu."

Sebastian lalu memeluk Ciel erat.

"Mengapa kau ada di sana tadi?"tanya Ciel.

"Handphoneku tertinggal, jadi aku pulang lagi. Lalu aku terkejut melihat halaman depan sudah terbakar, jadi aku lewat pintu belakang untuk masuk. Dan benar saja ternyata ada yang tidak beres."

"Oh begitu."

Mereka duduk dalam diam di sudut ruangan. Sebastian tak mempedulikan pelayannya yang sedang kebingungan mencari Ciel diluar sana.

"Sebastian?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih..."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah berdiam cukup lama, Ciel akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya, tadi gadis itu bilang kalau aku tunangannya, lalu aku mengingat sekelebat tentangnya. Apa kau tau dia Sebastian?"

"Tidak Ciel, mungkin kau hanya sedikit stress saja sampai berhalusinasi."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya."

"CIEL!BOCCHAN!CIEL!"

"Zz..orang-orang itu." Sebastian pun keluar dan mendapati mereka sedang berlarian di koridor.

"Hei, Ciel sudah kutemukan!"

"Oh baiklah tuan."

"Kuro! Kemari."

"Ya tuan?"

"Lancang sekali kau memanggil Ciel dengan sebutan Ciel."

"Maaf tuan, tapi Bocchan yang meminta nya."

"Benarkah begitu Ciel?"

"Ya Sebastian,"jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya Ciel, kutinggal sebentar ya."

"Ok."

...Di Ruang Kerja...

"Maaf tuan, saya baru bisa pulang hari ini. Anak itu bernama Alois Trancy. Ia adalah pacar dari Ciel. Dan sekarang ini ia sedang dekat dengan Claude. Mereka berdua kemungkinan akan pulang dari Denmark beberapa bulan lagi."

"Terimakasih Pluto, kembalilah."

"Baik."

'Pacarnya ya? Apa Ciel itu gay? Tapi mengapa ia mempunyai tunangan..membingungkan.'

Tiba-tiba lagu Bird mengalun memecah pikiran Sebastian.

"Beast?"

"Sebastian, kumohon besok kau datang ke Happy Cafe jam 12."

"Ta-tapi.. aku si—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Tut tut tut tut

"Apa-apaan ini. Seenaknya saja! Huh."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Maaf apdetnya lama

trus ceritanya ngelantur(jd ada sedikit action)

Makasi banget buat Kak Voly dan Gia_XY yg mau ngereview lg

Makasi juga buat michaelis yuki dan shinsora

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	4. Agreed

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

"Sebastian, kau mau kemana?"

"..."

"Ah, maaf. Itu bukan urusanku ya?" tanya Ciel lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak begitu Ciel. Aku mau ke Happy Cafe sebentar. Tunggu saja ya, jangan kemana-mana. Aku hanya sebentar saja kok."

"Baik."

Sebastian pun segera pergi.

'Kau tau Sebastian? Lama-lama aku bosan menunggumu di rumah. Aku ingin terus bersamamu dimanapun kau berada, kau membuatku penasaran saja,' batin Ciel

Lalu ia pergi kesana dengan blue ferrari milik Sebastian. Tunggu. Sejak kapan Ciel bisa naik mobil?! Entahlah, mungkin liat di internet. XP

Ia cukup gugup, namun tetap nekat mengendarainya. Setelah keluar cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal Sebastian, ia berhenti dan menanyakan dimana letak Happy Cafe.

xxx

Setelah hampir dekat, ia parkir di tempat yang tak mengundang perhatian dan pergi ke cafe itu. Ia mencari sosok Sebastian lewat kaca. Tak sulit memang mencarinya. Sebentar saja Ciel sudah menemukan sosok yang paling sempurna dengan kulit porselen, rambut hitam, mata ber-orb red ruby, tinggi. Disebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam ikal dan lipstick yang terlalu merah. Ia penasaran dengan wanita itu. Ia yakin Sebastian tidak memliki sebuah hubungan khusus karena Sebastan tidak pernah (atau mungkin tidak mau) mengungkit hal itu dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Ciel. Lalu Ciel tertarik menonton TV dari luar, karena tayangan yang berbeda dari tontonannya selama ini(selama di rumah Sebastian). Berita tentang Sebastian dan Beast sedang ditayangkan, ia bingung acara tv macam apa itu. Karenanya, ia bertanya pada orang yang ada didekatnya.

..di dalam cafe..

"Sebastian, kau sudah tau kan aku hamil?"

"Aku tahu, lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Beast.

"Mengapa kau begitu tega?"

"Aku tidak begitu. Hanya saja kau tak punya bukti."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"tanya Beast seraya menunjukkan foto mereka berdua tanpa busana, tapi dicrop setengahnya oleh author, biarlah milik Beast saja yang terekspos, jangan Sebby. Dia punya terlalu mahal dan berharga. Hahahahaha :x

"Bisa dengan mudah kau reka foto itu dengan photoshop."

"Kau ini! Kalau itu tidak cukup akan kucari bukti lain. Selagi kandunganku masih kecil, ma—"

"Maka aborsilah!"

PLAK

Tangan Beast mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sebastian.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda..emosi sekali?"

Sebastian tersenyum manis dengan terpaksa. Ia memang benar-benar bercanda. Biarpun sudah tak suka(baca:benci) dengan Beast, tak mungkin ia menyuruh wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu kan?

Sebenarnya Beast sangat ingin memeluk dan mencium Sebastian karena senyum manis mempesona itu yang dulu sangat sering ditujukan padanya. Tapi ia melanjutkan bicaranya yang terpotong.

"Maka aku masih memiliki banyak tenaga untuk mencari bukti. Lagipula setelah memutuskan ku sepihak, kau masih lajang kan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah punya pasangan." Sebastian menjawab dengan santainya.

"A..apa?! Mengapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan infotainment tak ada yang menayangkan tentang itu."

"Kalian memang tidak perlu tentang calon istri(*dibacok Ciel* oke ganti) ehem pengantinku."

"Kau..akan...segera menikah?"

Tes tes(air mata jatuh)

Beast menangis meratap dan tak ada interupsi, biarpun tidak di ruang khusus. Karena walaupun nama cafe ini adalah Happy Cafe, para pengunjung disini berbanding terbalik(?) dari happy. Mereka semua acuh tak acuh pada yang lain, cukup suram ya? Tiba-tiba ponsel Beast berbunyi. Tertera nama Joker di layar handphone.

"Siapa itu Beast?"

"Umm..ini bukan siapa-siapa, aku tak kenal."

Sebastian tertawa singkat. "Haha, sifatmu memang belum berubah dari dulu."

"Sifat apa?"

"Sifat suka menyimpan rahasia."

"Aku memang tidak kenal siapa yang menelepon."

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Sebastian pergi, Beast yang ada urusan dengan joker segera pergi juga.

xxx

Di rumah Sebastian, Ciel sedang duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan pria yang ditanyanya itu.

**Flashback**

"Permisi, numpang nanya ya. Apa anda kenal Sebastian Michaelis dan wanita berlipstick merah?"

Mendengar hal itu, pria yang masih bisa dibilang muda itu tertawa kencang sekali. Karena orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh, ia berhenti.

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Mana mungkin ada yang tidak kenal dia? Dia itu celebrity terkenal dan pacarnya maksudku mantannya itu bernama Beast, model yang terkenal di Inggris. Sudah cukup lama mereka menjalin hubungan yang romantis didepan atau dibelakang layar. Bahkan sekarang Beast menyatakan kalau dia hamil anak Sebastian, masih rumor sih karena Sebastian tidak merasa menyebabkan hal itu,"jelas pria itu dengan semangat. Terbukti ia fans salah satu dari mereka. Sebastian lah ya?

Lalu dengan watadosnya Ciel berkata,"Maaf, sepertinya saya bertanya apa kau mengenal mereka, bukan siapa mereka?"

Berhubung Ciel manis, pria itu menahan amarah yang mulai hinggap. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ciel melanjutkan. "Tapi terimakasih atas penjelasannya, karena memang itu yang saya butuhkan." ^-^

Wajah pria tadi sudah mulai merah karena malu dan marah. Setelah Ciel memberikan senyum penuh arti, ia segera pergi dari sana dan pulang secepatnya agar tidak didahului Sebastian.

**End of flashback**

"Haah...kau ternyata masih tertutup padaku Sebastian. Oh ya, hamil itu apa ya?"

Ia beranjak dari kenyamanannya untuk bertanya pada Yuki di dapur. Pilihan yang tepat Ciel! Kalau kau tanya langsung sama Sebastian bisa-bisa dipraktekkin lagi biar cepet ngerti :D

"Yuki?"

"Ya, Ciel?"

"Aku ingin tanya, hamil itu apa?"tanpa ragu Ciel bertanya tentang hamil.

Wajah Yuki sempat blushing dan tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab," Ciel, hamil itu maksudnya seorang wanita membawa janin di dalam rahimnya. Janin itu didapat setelah melakukan hubungan suami-istri, untuk lebih jelasnya bisa dicek sendiri di internet ^^. Saya tidak enak menjelaskannya."

"Oo, itu yang namanya hamil. Baiklah, terimakasih Yuki."

"Sama-sama Ciel."

Ciel pun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari acara berita seperti tadi sambil menunggu Sebastian. Namun baru saja ia mau duduk, Sebastian membuka knob pintu.

"Ciel?"Sebastian cukup terkejut melihat Ciel sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. Biasanya ia menemukan Ciel minum teh bersama Kuro di dapur.

"Hai Sebastian. Okaeri."

"Ah, ya Ciel. Dan bisa bicara sebentar?

"Ada apa Sebastian?"

"Lebih baik bicaranya di kamarku saja ya?"tanya Sebastian.

"Ok."

...di kamar sebby...

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Umm..aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Akan kubantu semampuku."

"A..aku ingin meminta tolong untuk mmm...aku mm.."

"Katakan saja Sebastian, mengapa sesulit itu -_-? Lagipula seingatku kau belum pernah meminta tolong apapun sebelumnya, malah sebaliknya kan?"

Sebastian pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya menegang.

"Ci-ciel, maukah kau me..nikah denganku?"

Ekspresi santai Ciel yang sejak tadi dipasang, seketika berubah. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan membesar—membuatnya semakin cantik~. Muncul semburat merah di pipi porselennya, mulutnya terkatup rapat sama seperti Sebastian saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Lama keduanya diam dalam kecanggungan. Pikiran Sebastian mulai melayang. 'Ah, seandainya saja tadi aku berpikir dulu sebelum bicara pada Beast. Ciel kan belum tentu mau menerima permintaan konyol ini,'batinnya.

Segera ia melanjutkan bicaranya,"Aku akan memberimu 50.000 pounds. Kalau kurang, kau sebutkan saja keinginanmu. Itupun kalau kau bersedia membantuku..kau tahu? Aku ini sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Dan bila nanti masalahnya sudah pudar, kau boleh menceraikanku dan memilih pasangan hidupmu."

'Bagaimana aku memilih pasangan hidupku bodoh? Kau mengurungku di rumah selama ini,'batin Ciel.

"Terdesak apa?"tanyanya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku Ciel, sudah menyimpan rahasia ini. Namun aku benar-benar sudah berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu menerorku. Dia bilang kalau dia itu mengandung anakku, padahal aku yakin kalau itu bukan kesalahanku. Mungkin saja teman lamanya, Joker. Tapi aku tidak boleh sembarang menuduh. Jadi demi menjauh sejauh-jauhnya, satu-satunya cara adalah menikah. Jika hanya menjalin hubungan berupa pacaran tak akan membantu. Dia itu keras kepala, bisa-bisa pacarku diculik dan tidak jelas masa depannya. Jadi aku memilih menikah, dengan orang yang jelas. Daripada aku menikah dengan wanita yang tidak jelas dan baru kukenal, aku lebih memilih dirimu. Menurutku orang yang paling pas untuk membantuku adalah dirimu Ciel. Kumohon..."

Sebastian menjelaskan diiringi dengan isak tangis dan diakhiri dengan tatapan puppy eyes pada Ciel. Oke, terlalu OOC.

"Oh, begitu." jawaban yang cukup singkat ya? Kalau bukan karena Sebastian yang baik hati, mungkin Ciel sudah tinggal nama.

"Jadi..maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tapi Sebastian, kita ini sama-sama laki-laki. Apa kau yakin?"

Sebastian mengangguk kecil, lalu Ciel menghela nafas.

"Aku..bersedia. aku akan menolongmu". Lidahnya cukup berat saat mengucap kata "menolongmu", tak tahu mengapa hatinya sedih. Ia bingung mengapa ia sepertinya berharap kalau Sebastian memintanya untuk menikah bukan karena terdesak ataupun dengan bayaran. Ia...ingin Sebastian memintanya dari hati.

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku selama ini. Dan bayaran itu tak perlu." Lalu Ciel berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku meminta pertolongan ini padamu bukan untuk meminta pembalasan budi, tapi menurutku kaulah orang yang paling cocok membantuku dalam hal ini."

Ciel menoleh sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi.

"Aku mengerti Sebastian,"ucapnya dengan nada halus, samar-samar Sebastian masih dapat mendengarnya. Lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Maafkan aku Ciel," bisiknya.

xxx

Jumpa pers pagi itu dihadiri beribu-ribu orang. Belum lagi penonton dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang menonton acara live itu dari televisi. Sebastian nampak sangat sempurna dengan casual attire berupa baju warna putih dan celana hitam panjang. Ia hendak mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Halo semua, selamat pagi."

Ia menyapa dengan senyum manis nan mesum yang dapat membuat para fans—yang girl ataupun boy(termasuk author juga) menjadi nosebleed dan histeris.

"Saya sudah putus hubungan dengan Beast. dan soal alasannya, bisa saya jelaskan di lain waktu."

Para fans berteriak kegirangan, ada juga yang menangis terharu. Bahkan ada yang terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh lalu hilang ditelan langit.

"Dan saya akan segera melaksanakan pernikahan dengan seorang anak yang manis,"lanjut Sebastian.

Seketika aktivitas gaje mereka terhenti. Sebastian melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut. Setelah ketemu, ia berkata,"Ah! Itu dia orangnya. Manis bukan?"

Aura hitam pekat tengah menyelimuti para fans saat melihat Ciel yang saaat itu memakai pakaian sangat tertutup —seperti permintaan Sebastian, hanya mata saja yang terlihat, mata mereka semua terus mengamati pergerakan Ciel hingga ia berhenti disamping Sebastian. Ia sangat bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Saat mereka hendak menyerbu Ciel, Sebastian membawanya pergi secepat kilat dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Maaf adpdetnya sangat lama, bnyk tgs*sok sibuk*, cerita gaje

Makasi banget buat yang nge-follow fict saya

Makasi banget buat Gia_XY dan Kak Voly yg setia nge-review

Thanks juga buat para silent readers

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	5. Adam and Steve

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

Setelah Sebastian berhasil membawa Ciel pergi dari amukan massa yang tak dapat ditahan oleh petugas, tempat itu menjadi sepi. Hanya tersisa 5 orang yang pada saat jumpa pers berdiri dibarisan paling belakang—karena telat informasi.

"Tidakkkkk! Apa yang tadi itu Ciel? Warna matanya yang biru tidak jelas dari sini. Hiks..hiks kalau sampai tunanganku yang dijadikan istri oleh orang mesum itu, aku tidak terima!" seru Lizzie.

"Kalau menurut saya, itu memang bocchan, karena tingginya sama, tapi mungkinkah bocchan tidak bertambah tinggi?"Bard menambahkan.

"Jadi matanya biru, tingginya sama, dan sempat dibilang manis oleh Sebastian. Sepertinya memang Bocchan,"kata Maylene.

"Apa kita harus menyerbu rumah mereka lagi? Tapi kan orang tadi belum tentu CIel,"kata Paula.

"Mungkin itu tidak perlu, bisa-bisa kita seperti waktu itu lagi. Lagi pula apa kau yakin mereka pulang ke rumah? Kalau menurutku mereka sedang menjalankan umm.. pre-wedding?" lanjut Finny.

Lizzy dan yang lainnya menatap horror ke arah Finny. Yang ditatap hanya bisa salting dan melanjutkan,"Baiklah,kalau begitu kita check ke rumahnya dulu."

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Sebastian. Namun setibanya disana, mereka mendapati salah satu mobil tidak terparkir dihalaman. Ya, mobil Sebastian tidak ada disana.

"Lady, sepertinya mereka tidak ada dirumah."

"Lady?"

"LADYY!" Paula berteriak kaget saat melihat Lizzy sedang belari kencang ke pintu depan dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

"Hei, kalian! Keluar dari dalam! Buka pintunya! Hei! Keluar kau Pedofil!" seru Elisabeth sambil terus mengetuk(baca:menggedor-gedor) pintu.

Beberapa saat kemuadian, Kuro keluar dari dalam mansion dan dengan santainya berkata,"Hai anak manis…sedang apa kau disini, dan dimana teman-teman penganggumu itu? Tuan sedang tidak dirumah."

"Minggir kau! Kami mau masuk, biarkan kami memeriksa!" seru yang lainnya setelah sampai di depan pintu. Mereka berlima lalu mendorong Kuro yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Kuro jatuh tersungkur dan berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Cari saja sampai ketemu."

Setelah mencari cukup lama, mereka tak kunjung menemukan Sebastian dan Ciel. Yang mereka temui hanya Pluto di halaman belakang .-.

"Baiklah, kami sedang tidak ingin ribut dan buang-buang waktu. Waktu kami sudah cukup terbuang untuk mencari. Katakan dimana tuan mu!"

"Mereka pergi pre-wedding."

"APA?! Jadi itu...Ciel? Baiklah , tapi hal itu bisa dilakukan dibanyak tempat! Katakan yang lebih spesifik!"

"Kalau itu kami tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja. Itu kan privacy…"

PLAK

"Jangan sebut…hal semacam itu…..hiks.."

Tangisan Lizzy semakin menyedihkan setelah menampar Kuro. Karena tidak terima, ia hendak menampar balik Lizzy, namun…

"Hentikan Kuro! Kumohon hentikan! Dia itu tunangannya, tidak mungkin tidak sedih! teriak Maylene.

"Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi…"kata Lizzie sambil terus menangis.

"Memang tidak ada."tambah Kuro dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya ia juga sedih. Kuro menaruh perasaan lebih dari teman dan pelayan pada Ciel. Ia menyayangi anak itu dan berharap Ciel memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi berkat Tuan Sebastian, harapannya hilang. Ciel sering sekali bercerita tentang Sebastian jika sedang bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita berpencar ke seluruh penjuru London," putus Lizzy.

"Baik, Lady."

xxx

Sebastian dan Ciel sejak tadi ribut di salah satu toko cincin termahal setelah pergi ke rumah Nina Hopkins.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai cincin yang itu."

"Tapi cincin itu cocok denganmu."

"Apa kau tak dengar tadi pelayan tokonya bilang kalau itu cincin wanita? Sudah cukup aku mengikuti keinginanmu untuk memakai gaun pengantin wanita, sekararang aku tak mau memakai yang itu. Yang lain saja Sebastian."ucap Ciel masih dengan nada lembut.

"Cincin bermotif rumit itu kalau dipakai olehmu akan terlihat lebih indah lagi. Lagipula kalau kau memakai yang itu kau a— "

"Cukup Sebastian, aku memilih yang lebih simple saja sama seperti punyamu!"Ciel menaikkan nada suaranya dan memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi blusingnya.

"Haah yasudahlah, aku kasih yang mahal tidak mau -,-"

"Saya beli yang ini saja ya,"kata Sebastian pada pelayan toko.

"Baik."

"Ayo Ciel, sekarang kita ke toko sepatu"

…di toko sepatu…

Sebastian telah selesai memilih sepatu , jadi ia membantu Ciel memilih.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini Sebastian?" Ciel bertanya sambil menunjukkan sepatu yang paling sederhana, dan tentunya untuk laki-laki.

"Ah, menurutku itu tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"tanya Sebastian sambil menunjukkan sepatu high heels yang terlihat mahal. Sepatu dengan heels setinggi 10 cm.

"Kurasa kau cocok memakai ini. Paling tidak kau tidak terlihat terlalu pendek nanti."lanjutnya.

CIel memberikan senyum mengerikan disertai dengan tatapan apa-kau-mau-mati kepada Sebastian. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya tersenyum-senyum mesum.

"Kau bercanda Sebastian?! Aku tahu aku ini tidak terlalu tinggi(baca:pendek), tapi aku tidak mungkin memakai sepatu seperti itu. Aku ini kan laki-laki."

"Baiklah, yang 5 cm saja ya?"

"Kau…!"

"Ayolah. Tak mungkin kau memakai wedding dress pendek dengan sepatu seperti itu. Terlihat sangat aneh tau!"

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang dressnya pendek?"

"Ya."

"…"

"Saya beli yang ini ya,"kata Sebastian seraya menyerahkan sepatu pada pelayan toko.

Setelah membayar sepatu, mereka makan siang di salah satu restoran. Sebastian pun mengurus urusan untuk gereja yang akan dipakai di Denmark.

Sebastian lalu menelepon Pluto untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya yang didesain elegan kepada para relasi Sebastian.

"Nah, Ciel. Sekarang kita pulang."

Perjalanan menuju mansion sangatlah panjang. Ciel sendiri bingung mengapa lama sekali. Tapi setelah melihat lingkungan yang asing, ia bertanya pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian, ini dimana?"

"Kita sedang berada di Norwich."

"Bukankah mansionmu berada di London?"

"Kita tidak pulang kesana. Sampai dan sesudah menikah kita tidak pulang kesana. Aku tak mau pernikahan ini digagalkan oleh fans."

"Ada fans yang tau mansionmu? Bukankah tak ada?"

"Ada sedikit."dustanya.

"Oh."

Setelahnya mereka sampai di sebuah hotel mewah. Mereka turun dan langsung registrasi untuk suite room.

"Kau ingin pisah kamar atau satu kamar denganku?"

"Satu kamar saja Sebastian, kau ingin membuang uang berapa banyak lagi?"

"Tak masalah soal bayaran. Tapi kalau kau memilih satu kamar, itu pilihanmu."

Mereka lalu naik ke lantai 5 dan memasuki kamar nomor 212. Kamar itu sesuai dengan harganya yang mahal. Fasilitasnya lengkap mulai dari AC, kamar mandi yang mewah, lemari yang besar, kursi besar, tempat tidur king size, kulkas dengan isi lengkap, serta televisi 32 inch, mini bar, dll.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang dan memakai piyama, mereka naik ke tempat juga membawa laptop ke tempat tidur. Ia mengetik perjanjian kepada Ciel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia selesai.

"Ciel, bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

Ciel pun membaca sekilas, isinya saja.

"Menikah hingga masalah selesai, jika sudah selesai maka boleh gaun pengantin. Hanya boleh mengaku sebagai pria pada orang tertentu…"

Ciel tersenyum kecil saat meilhat tulisan boleh cerai. itu berarti boleh ia boleh tidak kan?

"Umm.. Sebastian? Bolehkah aku menambahkan perjanjiannya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong tambahkan bahwa aku bebas berkeliaran."

Kening Sebastian yang licin itu berkerut. Itu sungguh bukan ide yang bagus, tapi Ia menyetujuinya juga.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sebebas itu. Kau harus memberitahuku sebelum pergi."

"Baik."

"Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kau harus mencoba gaun, lalu bersiap untuk ke Denmark."

"Ya, selamat tidur Sebastian."

"Selamat tidur Ciel."

xxx

"Ciel…bangun, sudah siang. Lihatlah apa yang sudah menunggumu?"

Ciel meracau tidak jelas, sebelum menampakkan kedua matanya yang indah.

"Nghh..apa?"

"Ini gaun mu nona Ciel, silahkan dicoba^^."

Ciel yang sejak tadi malas bangun, sekarang sudah berdiri tegak untuk berbicara pada manusia yang memanggilnya nona.

"Ah, ya terimakasih. Dan aku ini pria,"tegas Ciel.

"Benarkah? Mengapa anda cantik sekali? Dan mengapa anda memesan gaun perngantin wa—"

"Cukup nona, sekarang anda boleh keluar, terimakasih sudah membuat dan mengantarnya kemari,"kata Sebastian.

"Sama-sama,"balasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Aku coba dulu ya."

"Kau yakin bisa mencobanya sendiri?"

"Umm, tidak juga."

Sebastian tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan,"Biar aku bantu, disini kan tidak ada Kuro."

"Mm, baik."

Setelah CIel melepas pakaiannya, kecuali pakaian dalam, Sebastian mulai memakaikan korset dan gaun tersebut.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun ini Ciel."kata Sebastian dengan tersenyum.

"…"

"Kau ingin mencoba vintage bridal veil nya juga?"

"Sebastian, aku saja sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini."

"Baiklah, kau gunakan ini dua hari lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan mencoba sepatunya?"kata Sebastian

"Lupakan saja keinginanmu itu. Sebaiknya kita packing barang."

"Hmm, baiklah. Ini kopermu."

"Terimakasih."

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka selesai. Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu diketuk.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi, apakah anda di dalam tuan?"

Sebastian pun membukakan pintu.

"Hai Pluto, Kuro. Semua sudah beres?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat besok pagi. Kalian boleh beristirahat disini, di ruang tamu."

Mereka tak tahu kalau Yuki memandangi mereka saat tidur. Dia kesal saat memandangi kedua tuannya itu tidur satu ranjang pada malam hari. Sekarang kondisi tubuhnya jadi kurang fit. Sebastian pun complain.

"Yuki? Ada apa denganmu? Cepat bereskan milikmu, 15 menit lagi kita berangkat ke pelabuhan."

"Baik tuan."

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Semuanya, ayo naik ke atas kapal."

Sebastian memimpin mereka semua(para relasinya) ke kapal. Kapal pesiar itu khusus dipesannya untuk pulang pergi. Sementara sang calon pengantin sudah naik lebih dulu bersama Kuro.

"Ciel..boleh aku bicara?"

"Ada apa Yuki?"

"Aku..aku mau bilang..kalau umm…"

"Apa?"

"Aku…cuma mau bilang, kalau.."

"Ciel?"

Sebastian dengan tanpa berdosa datang ke tempat itu untuk 'menginterupsi' Kuro.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka bersosialisasi?"

"Baiklah. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau perahu kita sampai beberapa jam lagi,"lanjut Sebastian.

xxx

Laut…

Ciel memandanginya sejak tadi. Entah mengapa ia sangat enggan untuk melepas pandangannya dari sana. Karena semakin lama ia memandangnya, kepalanya semakin berat, dan muncul ilusi-ilusi yang membuatnya nyaman dan tidak nyaman. Ia menyukai hal itu. Disampingnya, Kuro hanya bisa menatapnya bingung,

Kepalanya semakin berat, matanya mulai menutup. Hamparan biru tua itu sangat berdampak padanya. Tapi matanya kembali dipaksa terbuka, saat mendengar seorang anak kecil berteriak dan merengek.

"Ibu! Boneka ku jatuh! Boneka kesayanganku yang didapat dari ayah….! HIks..hiks."

Nada anak itu terdengar sedih.

"Sudahlah nak, nanti ayah bisa belikan yang baru. Berhentilah menangis, kita sudah dekat pelabuhan."

"Tapi bonekanya…?"

Percakapan selanjutnya tidak terdengar jelas oleh Ciel, kepalanya sakit. Yang ia lihat terombang-ambing di lautan adalah siluet dirinya—bukan boneka anak itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa orang memanggilnya." BOCCHAN!" dan suara itu…terdengar..bodoh?

"Ciel!"teriak Sebastian dan Kuro secara bersamaan. Ciel hampir saja ambruk jika Kuro tidak menangkapnya. Setelah itu dengan cepat Sebastian, yang tadinya ingin memanggil Ciel untuk turun, mengambil Ciel dari pelukan Kuro, lalu turun dari kapal.

Tibalah mereka di Denmark, negara pertama yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Dan Sebastian memiih tempat di Gereja Lutheran Denmark untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya. Mereka semua akan tinggal di apartemen terdekat ke gereja selama beberapa waktu.

Besok pernikahan mereka akan diadakan, sekarang mereka butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan mental menghadapi pernikahan sesama jenis nanti.

Keesokan harinya, Yuki sebagai bridesmaid tengah menyiapkan CIel menjadi pengantin. Gaun, veil, sepatu, dipakaikannya dengan hati-hati. Tak lupa juga membawa barang lainnya.

Sementara itu Sebastian sudah siap dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya, juga celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam, lalu bergegas ke kamar Ciel.

Sebastian cukup terpesona dengan penampilan Ciel(biar saya bahas nanti), namun mengabaikan hal itu dan segera mengantarnya ke mobil yang dikendarai oleh Pluto sebagai groomsman.

Mereka sampai di sana beberapa jam sebelum acara dimulai. Sebastian tersenyum puas melihat pintu gerbang gereja yang dijaga ketat, sangat ketat agar tak ada yang bisa masuk tanpa undangan.

Setelah masuk, mereka segera menuju ruang ganti untuk kembali merapikan diri. Namun ciel lebih tertarik untuk berdiri di balkon gereja bagian belakang, yang kebetulan berjarak dekat dari ruang ganti.

Lama ia berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi kegiatannya itu terusik saat mendengar seorang anak laki-laki berbicara cukup keras di telepon.

"Halo?! Claude, kau dimana sekarang? Cepat kau datang kemari dan jemput aku. Gereja nya di jaga ketat dan aku bingung kenapa."

Dengan cepat anak itu memutus telepon. Ciel memerhatikan kecantikan anak itu. Orb berwarna turquoise, kulit porselen, rambut pirang pucat, dan postur tubuh yang ideal. Semakin ia memperhatikan, ia semakin tertarik untuk melihatnya. Rasa sakit dikepalanya pun diabaikan, begitu juga dengan ilusi-ilusi kuat yang menggentayangi pikirannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja…

"Alois?"

"Ah, Claude. Kau itu lama sekali sih? Aku sudah sampai duluan sejak tadi, tapi pintunya dijaga, aku sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk minggir, namun aku dianggap angin lalu. Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam?"

"Tidak Alois, tapi dengar-dengar, di dalam sana ada pernikahan Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hah? Celebrity itu menikah di sini? Mengapa tidak di London saja?"

"Itu bukan urusan kita, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi. Masih banyak urusan lain sebelum kita bisa pergi ke London."

"Yahh, baiklah."

Ciel merasa kesal melihat pemuda tadi, dan lebih kesal lagi saat ia membawa anak itu yang namanya, kalau tidak salah..Alois?

'Jangan bawa dia pergi…'batinnya. Tunggu, pikiran macam apa ini?

"Ciel? Mau sampai kapan kau mau disitu. Ayo kita latihan sebentar."suara merdu Sebastian menginterupsi pikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang. Ia cukup lelah akan semua ilusi yang ia dapat hari ini.

…di ruang ganti…

"Jadi Ciel, kau harus menjawab seperti ini nanti. I, Ciel Phantomhive, take you, Sebastian Michaelis, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya. Lebih baik kita segera keluar karena nampaknya di hall sudah berisik."

Oke, singkat cerita kebagian pernikahan ya ^-^

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sebastian Michaelis yang rupawan dan berdiri di depan altar untuk menunggu. Ia sangat sempurna dibalut pakaian itu.

Namun sang pengantin 'wanita' juga tak kalah mendapat perhatian dari para relasi terdekat Sebastian—yang kira-kira berjumlah 1000 orang. Sedikit memang, kalau banyak-banyak kacau nanti.

Ciel masuk dengan diiringi Yuki. Pengantin itu sangat cantik mengenakan balutan wedding warna putih dengan taburan blue diamond kecil, panjangnya 10 cm di atas lutut pada bagian depan, semakin kebelakang semakin panjang serta dilengkapi ekor sepanjang 1,5 m. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan tiara indah dan vintage bridal veil. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, kakinya yang mulus itu dialaskan dengan sepatu berwarna putih bersih dengan high heels setinggi 5 cm.

Bohong memang kalau Sebastian tidak terpesona. Ia bahkan baru sempat memerhatikannya tadi, saat Ciel masuk. Ia lebih mempercayai bahwa pengantinnya itu wanita tulen.

Semua tamu berdiri, tak lama, tangan Ciel disambut lembut oleh Sebastian, lalu Sebastian menyingkapkan veil Ciel yang menutupi wajah sempurnanya. Semua tamu terkagum-kagum, termasuk grell yang hanya bisa menonton dari atas bersama William yang sudah bersiap untuk mengotori wajahnya dengan oli bila ia berani berisik. Grell hanya bisa berkata nista dengan pelan,"Oh Sebby, mengapa? Mengapa harus bocah itu, bukan aku? Lebih baik aku mati saja kalau begini…" bisik Grell dengan sangat gaje.

-kembali ke bawah-

Setelah priest ceramah tentang pernikahan, ia berkata,"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Lalu Sebastian berkata," I,Sebastian Michaelis, take you, Ciel Phantomhive, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Ciel Phantomhive, take you, Sebastian Michaelis, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."timpal Ciel.

Setelah itu Pluto menyerahkan cincin pada priest untuk diberkati, lalu memberikannya pada SebaCiel untuk disematkan di jari manis tangan kiri masing-masing.

Mereka secara bergantian berkata,"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I the name of the father, the son and of the Holy Ghost_."_

Lalu priest mengatakan_,_"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk berciuman. Grell di atas sana sudah seperti cacing kena abu, kuro dari tadi hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya, sedangkan tamu lain mengharapkan ciuman panas sebagai tontonan akhir.

Lagu 'A Thousand Year' yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Perri mengalun lembut. Mengiringi dua insan yang sedang mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Suasana yang sangat romantis...

Cup

Permukaan bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan sangat cepat dan dalam, karena terburu-buru. 'Penonton' sangat kecewa dengan pemandangan tadi. Tak mungkin bakat seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang berhubungan dengan hal semacam itu sirna begitu saja. Sungguh mereka sudah membayangkan hal yang lebih jauh semacam yang terjadi di Break*ing D*wn. Harus mereka akui yang tadi itu sangat tidak romantis.

Namun, CIel yang dicium dengan sangat tidak romantis, sudah memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya, membuatnya semakin cantik—berhubung ia tidak memakai make-up. Tapi, apa yang dilihat tadi sangat aneh. ia melihat wujud Sebastian berubah-ubah menjadi Alois, Sebastian, Alois, Sebastian, Alois,...dan itu membuat kepalanya pening.

Grell sudah pingsan dengan cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya, dibiarkan saja sementara oleh William yang turun untuk ikut memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan baru itu.

Di satu sisi Ciel senang, namun disisi lain ia juga sedih. Sebastian menikahinya dengan terpaksa.

Airashi Kuro Yuki adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak member ucapan selamat pada mereka. Ciel yang memang acuh tak acuh, mengabaikannya saja. Sedangkan Sebastian terlalu sibuk berbicara pada teman-temannya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mengajaknya bicara, Ciel hanya bisa menjawab ala lady, dengan terpaksa tentunya.

xxx

Hari semakin sore, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, termasuk 4 manusia itu.

Di mobil, Sebastian berkata,"terimakasih untuk bantuannya Ciel. Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik."

"Hmm…"jawab Ciel asal karena mengantuk.

Air mata Yuki jatuh dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berganti dari posisi bungkamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Balesan review buat yang ga bisa lewat PM: michaelis yuki, maaf ratenya masih T, saya berharap bisa menaikkannya suatu saat nanti ^^

-Menurut saya fict kali ini agak panjang-

Makasi banget buat Gia_XY, kak Voly Ichi Yama, michaelis yuki, dam Ayumi Phantomhive~

Makasi juga buat yang nge-follow

Thanks juga buat para silent readers

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	6. The secrets

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

Pernikahan.

Sesuatu yang sakral disertai janji suci, dipalsukan oleh mereka—SebaCiel.

Cukup menyedihkan memang, pernikahan dengan satu orang yang mencintai dengan sangat, sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya menganggap dia sebagai keluarga. Ya..masih bagus dianggap #plakk

x-x-x-x-x

Hari kedua setelah pernikahan mereka. Kini mereka sudah di London.

"Ciel, sekarang jalani hari-hari kita seperti biasa ya? Aku pergi dulu, dan kemungkinan tidak pulang besok atau beberapa hari kedepan. Kau tahu kan jadwal ku pasti sangat padat setelah mengurus semua ini? Oh ya, umm...kalau kau memang ingin jalan-jalan, beritahu aku dulu lewat hp. Cya Ciel."

"Ya."

Setelah Sebastian pergi, Ciel masuk ke dalam dan terpintas di benaknya untuk pergi ke taman belakang. Tapi sebelum itu, ia mampir ke dapur untuk menyuruh Yuki membuatkannya darjeeling tea. Namun,Yuki tak ada disana.

"Aneh...Yuki kok tidak ada sih?"

Dengan langkah malas tanpa teh, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman belakang. Ciel lalu membuka pintu belakang perlahan, dan menemukan di gazebo di tengah taman Yuki duduk tanpa ekspresi. Ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Ehm. Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

"Yuki?"ulang Ciel sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yuki.

"Ah, Ciel? Ada apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar."

"Tak apa. Kau sedang apa disini? Tadi aku mencarimu didapur tapi kau tak ada."

"Ada yang kau butuhkan Ciel?

"Tadinya aku ingin teh, tapi lupakanlah,"kata Ciel lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

Lama mereka duduk dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka memecah keheningan bersama.

"Ciel.."

"Yuki.."

"Kau duluan saja."

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Baiklah..Ciel, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah...menikah dengan Tuan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin bahagia?"

"Benarkah? Apa kau mencintainya Ciel? Maksudku,—maaf lancang menanyakan hal itu. Aku hanya penasaran apa kau itu benar-benar gay."

"Kalau yang itu kau sudah tau kan? Jawabannya pasti ya."

Hati Yuki mencelos.

"Tapi, aku juga bingung bisa menyukai orang yang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

"Mungkin karena dia masih straight?"

"Maksudmu masih?"

"Maksudku, kau bisa saja mengubahnya,"jelas Yuki.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengubah kehidupan normalnya."

"Dan jangan menyesal nantinya."

Ciel menatap Yuki datar. Apa maksud gadis dihadapannya ini. Menyesal? Jangan harap!

"Kau tahu Ciel, masih banyak manusia (dan makhluk selain manusia—demon misalnya?) selain Tuan Sebastian yang menyayangimu."

Semakin tidak mengerti, Ciel memilih diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?"ajak Yuki dengan santainya karena dengan status Ciel sekarang, berarti saingannya tidak banyak.

"Benar juga. Aku telepon Sebastian sebentar ya."

Ciel mencari nama Sebastian di recent contact, menekan tombol call dan menunggu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sebastiannya ada? Anda siapa?" Ciel yakin yang ia dengar bukan suara Sebastian.

"Sebastian sedang sibuk. Ada perlu apa?

"Tolong sampaikan padanya aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Kalau tidak salah kau itu 'istrinya' Sebastian ya? Ciel kan? Dari suaranya saja aku yakin kalau kau itu sangat manis. Maaf ya tak bisa datang waktu—"

"Hei. Siapa yang menelepon, Joker?"tanya Sebastian dikejauhan dengan setengah berteriak.

"Istrimu. Dia ingin pergi sebentar."balas Joker juga dengan setengah berteriak.

"Katakan saja boleh."jawab Sebastian dengan terburu-buru.

"Sebastian?! Jangan kebanyakan bicara. Lanjutkan actingnya!"

"Maaf, Edward-sama."

"Ciel, dia bilang boleh. Baiklah sampai nanti. Semoga kita bisa berkumpul bersama nanti."

Panggilan diputus.

Setelahnya, mereka siap-siap untuk pergi. Yuki memakai black vest dipadu shorts dan sepatu berwarna senada, sedangkan Ciel memakai trench coat putih 5 cm diatas lutut dan memakai sepatu vantouvel putih.

Mereka memilih untuk berkeliling tanpa arah, tampak serasi dengan pakaian bertema black and white. Mereka berbelanja sedikit untuk makan malam, menikmati burger sambil mengomentari manusia disekitar mereka, membeli take away coffee ,dan perang mulut. Menurut mereka, dari sekian banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, tak ada satupun yang memenuhi kriteria. Yuki akhirnya menyadari hari sudah senja, dengan santai menyuruh Ciel pulang. Tugas seorang maid seharusnya mengikuti perintah tuannya. Tapi berhubung tuannya itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive yang hilang ingatan dan menjadi cukup baik, mereka tampak sederajat.

"Ciel, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah menjelang sore. Apa kau tak sadar kita sudah berkeliling cukup lama? Persediaan uang juga sudah meni—"

"Hei..kau ini berisik sekali sih. Tenanglah sebentar. Kita jalan beberapa menit lagi ya? Aku ingin melihat sunset di tempat yang indah."

"Kalau mau kesana kan jauh Ciel. Aku yakin tempat yang kau maksud itu harus ditempuh dengan jarak 1 juta km dari tempat sepadat ini."

"Berlebihan."

Kaki mereka terus melangkah dengan cepatnya untuk mencapai destination point tepat waktu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ciel memperlambat lankahnya seiring dengan banyaknya kata 'Beast' tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Orang yang menyebutkan kata itu ada di belakang Yuki dan di depan Ciel.

..."Jadi bagaimana? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi secepatnya di Couple Garden itu 3 hari lagi? Oh ayolah Beast, besok aku sibuk. Ada pertemuan lagi dengan Sebastian, harus mengurus airing, meeting. Kuharap kau mengerti. Halo? Beast? Hei kau masih disana?"

Langkah orang itu semakin cepat(baca:lari). Seolah bisa menangkap hubungan telepati dari Ciel, percakapan selanjutnya didengarkan oleh Yuki.

..."Jadi kau tunggu disana, jam 3 sore, kalau aku telat tetaplah tunggu. Aku sangat sibuk, Beast. Ok, jadi di CG ya? Sampai nanti. Jangan lupa berikan kabar padaku. I love you."

Setelah telepon dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Yuki dan Ciel menuju bangku terdekat untuk duduk.

"Apa yang tadi kau dengar?"

"Orang itu bilang kalau Beast harus menunggu di CG sekalipun dia telat, dan mengatakan I love you."

"Semudah itu mengumbar kata I love you di depan umum? Bagaimana kalau yang mendengar itu wartawan? Habislah mereka."

"Dan hebatnya yang mendengar lebih gawat dari wartawan, yaitu kita." *smirk*

Mereka pulang ke mansion dan tidak jadi pergi melihat sunset—karena telat. Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan bagaimana caranya agar Sebastian mau pergi ke CG 3 hari lagi pada pukul 3 sore. Mereka berdiskusi sambil tertawa ala iblis dengan wajah iblis juga tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh manusia disekitar mereka. Cukup. Itu tak bisa dibayangkan.

Sesampainya di mansion, adorable Ciel dengan paras secantik angel itu menelepon Sebastian pada pukul 10 malam. Memaksa Sebastian untuk pulang paling lambat 2 hari lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang amat penting dan harus kau ketahui."

"Tidak bisakah kau beritahu lewat telpon?"

"Lebih baik jika kau menyaksikannya langsung."

"Sebastian. Kumohon. Aku janji tidak akan keluar rumah beberapa hari kedepan."balas Ciel yang langsung menyesali keputusannya. Bagaimana tidak? Diluar sana sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau bersama Sebastian.

"Ralat. Maksudku aku tak akan keluar jika tidak bersamamu."

"Aku memang merencanakan untuk mengajakmu menemui rekan-rekan."

"Itu tidak penting. Ingat, kau harus pulang. Jika tidak aku yang akan menyeretmu kemari."

Sebastian tertawa kecil,"Kau yakin dengan tubuh seperti itu bisa menyeretku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Baiklah. Aku istirahat dulu ya. Besok subuh aku harus bekerja lagi."

"Selamat malam Sebastian."

"Biasakan memanggilku dengan lebih romantis. Apalagi didepan orang lain. Misalnya dengan sweety, honey, sebby—"

"Sebby saja."

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu pendek, kecil, blue lover—"

"Blue? Aku memilih yang itu. Dan bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Black?"

"Ah! Boleh juga. Selamat malam Blue. Sampai nanti."

"Malam, Black."

xxx

"Kau pulang di hari yang tepat."

"Blue, suamimu baru pulang. Tak ada kah penyambutan yang lebih manis?"

"Sweety, I have been waiting for you. Imysm Black. Okaeri."kata-kata meluncur ditambah senyum lebar Ciel sebagai hiasan.

"Kak Ciel sekarang berbeda ya?"tanya Richard polos.

Ciel memberikan tatapan horor dan senyum semanis mungkin pada anak itu. 'Apa kau tidak menyadari keganjilan dalam suaraku anak kecil? Aku kan sedang pura-pura!'batinnya.

"Ciel Phantomhive, aku tak tahu mengapa kau menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Mungkin karena ingin melakukan 'itu'? Bukan urusanku juga sih. Yang pasti cepat kembalikan dia. Kami permisi."

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Sebastian bertanya,"Ada apa Ciel, mengapa kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"Sebagai sepasang suami is—suami yang baru menikah, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."balas Ciel dengan senyum.

"Apa?! Hanya itu? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Aku ini sedang sibuk Ciel. Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti..."

Sebastian memperlembut suaranya sampai tak terdengar. Ia bingung melihat Ciel yang diam saja bagai patung.

Dalam hati, Ciel menangis. Sebegitukah pandangan Sebastian tentang pernikahan mereka? Mereka memang menikah pura-pura, tapi perasaan Ciel..dia juga manusia yang bisa sakit hati.

'Itu tidak penting Ciel. Terima saja eksistensimu, yang penting sekarang Sebastian akan tahu yang sebenarnya.'batin Ciel untuk menghibur diri.

Hening.

"Ciel..? Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Couple Garden."jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kita pergi. Tapi jam berapa?"

"Sebelum jam 3 sore kita harus sampai sana."

"Baik."

xxx

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sebastian dan Ciel sudah siap dengan setelah hitamnya lalu memasuki mobil.

Perjalanan mereka cukup membosankan. Hingga akhirnya mobil sudah dekat dengan CG, Ciel berkata,"Parkir mobilmu disini Sebastian."

Tanpa banyak tanya, ia melakukannya.

CG itu hari ini terlihat sepi—lebih tepatnya hampir tidak ada manusia berlalu-lalang seperti biasanya. Mungkin itu karena keinginan author.

"Penyamaranmu itu tidak terlalu sempurna, jadi hati-hati,"peringat Ciel.

"Aye."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bicara. Kalau terpaksa berbisik saja."

"Ok."

Lalu dengan perlahan mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di sekitar semak-semak.

"Apa yang kita tunggu?"

"Kau akan tahu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Beast datang.

"Beast?! Mengapa dia kesini? Ta—"

"Hei diamlah, masih ada yang belum datang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Sst.."

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ciel, kuharap kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku."

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi mengapa lama seka..Joker?:

Keinginan Sebastian untuk beranjak ke sana dibatalkan oleh Ciel,"Kau dengarkan dulu percakapan mereka. Ayo mendekat."

Karena tidak hati-hati, mereka menyenggol semak-semak.

"Siapa disana!"teriak Joker.

"Meoww..."

"Ah, ternyata kucing. Sudahlah Joker."

...di balik semak-semak...

"I love you ,cat."kata Sebastian tanpa suara sambil memberi wink pada kucing hitam itu.

Sedangkan ekspresi Ciel berubah menjadi : -_-"

-balik ke Beast n Joker-

"Kau harus memilih, Beast. Dia atau aku? Putuskan sekarang juga. Kau tak bisa memiliki keduanya. Dan Sebastian juga tak akan menerimamu lagi, Beast. Catat satu hal, bayi yang dikandunganmu itu milik kita, jadi kau seharusnya memilihku."

"Sebastian itu orangnya baik. Kau jangan sembarang memutuskan! Aku tau bayi ini memang milikmu juga, jadi aku sangat bingung memilih kalian, karena aku..aku mencintai kalian berdua."jawab Beast sambil berlinang air mata.

Habis sudah kekuatan Sebastian untuk tetap diam mendengarkan. Ia menyentak tangan Ciel yang menahannya dengan lembut. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian segera menuju Joker dan memukul wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dilayangkannya lagi tinju itu lagi berkali-kali. Ke wajah, perut hingga Joker mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut. Terbesit di otak Sebastian untuk menampar Beast, tapi tidak jadi. Sedikit banyak ia masih mencintai wanita ini, dan ia memang tidak suka memukul wanita. Melihat Sebastian yang diam saat memperhatikan Beast, Joker memukul Sebastian dari belakang. Sebastian tersungkur, dan saat Joker sudah siap dengan tangannya untuk memukul Sebastian lagi, Ciel muncul dengan sepotong kayu tua. Ia mendaratkan kayu itu pada tengkuk Joker. Kayu itu patah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Joker.

"Tidak salah lagi. Kau pasti istri Sebastian kan? Dasar perempuan jalang!"

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca. Siapa yang jalang, aku atau kau!"

"Kau tak pantas mengatakan hal itu anak kecil!"

"Hentikan!"bentak Sebastian sambil menahan tangan Beast yang akan segera hinggap di pipi porselen Ciel.

"Sebastian...?! Tolong dengarkan aku. Kau cuma salah paham."lirih Beast.

"Salah paham katamu? Apanya yang salah kupahami? Ayo Ciel, kita pergi."kata Sebastian seraya menarik lengan Ciel.

"Hei! Tunggu Sebastian!"teriak Beast sambil berlari mengejar mereka. Namun SebaCiel sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil. Dan segera pergi, meninggalkan dua makhluk nista itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sebastian bungkam. Tatapan matanya tajam dan mulutnya mengatup rapat. Bisa didengar sedikit geraman kecil juga. Mereka tetap diam hingga Sebastian mencium bau anyir.

*sniffsniff sniffsniff*

"Hei Ciel, kau mencium sesuatu?"

"T-tidak."

Sebastian menatap Ciel sebentar dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang indah menghiasi lengan Ciel. Darah.

"Kau terluka Ciel! Sabarlah sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sebastian menambah kecepatan menjadi kurang lebih 200 km/jam.

"Sebastian! Jangan cepat-cepat, kalau kecelakaan bagaimana?!"

xxx

"Sshhh..au..aduh!"

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya?"

"Sakit tau!"

"Mengapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

"Tadi aku tergores besi yang tercampur dengan onggokan lainnya."

"Ohh, umm..terimakasih ya, sudah membantuku."kata Sebastian dengan senyum tulus.

"Sama-sama. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, hanya sakit sedikit."

"Sini aku obati."

"Tidak perlu. Kau jangan banyak bergerak, nanti lukanya lama sembuh."

Hening.

"Hei Sebastian...? Aku rasa kau menahan sesuatu sejak tadi. Aku tahu hal itu berat untukmu. Wanita yang sangat kau cintai itu selingkuh dengan..umm"

"Joker."

"Oh itu namanya. Bahkan selingkuhnya keterlaluan."

"Dia sahabat yang..sudahlah."

Ciel menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang menatap ke luar. Dengan ragu-ragu, dipeluknya Sebastian dari belakang.

Sebastian tersentak dari lamunannya dan berjengit kaget. Ciel segera melepas pelukannya dengan canggung. Pipinya memerah.

"Tetaplah seperti tadi, Ciel."kata Sebastian sambil menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya.

"..."

**Ciel's POV**

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya bahagia sekali. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tumpahkan saja semuanya Sebastian, menangislah kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Mengapa manusia itu kejam sekali . Sejak dulu aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup. Seberapapun kerasnya aku berusaha, tetap saja kebahagiaan itu palsu. Ibuku meninggal karena stress dengan ayahku yang bajingan itu. Ya, ayahku itu masih terus saja mempermainkan perempuan sebelum sampai menikah. Aku sendiri bingung apa yang ada di otak ibuku saat menikahinya. Lalu aku pun diusir dari sana oleh wanita tak tahu diri yang dibawa ayah ke rumah. Aku harus berusaha sendirian demi meneruskan hidup, beruntungnya aku dibawa ke panti asuhan. Tapi ternyata di sana mereka tidak menyukaiku. Mereka bilang kalau aku ini aneh. Karena merasa terkucilkan, aku pergi. Aku sempat putus sekolah beberapa saat hingga Edward dan Richard menemukanku saat menyanyi di jalanan. Mereka akhirnya meminta mengikat kontrak setelah cukup menjalani test. Aku dilatih dengan keras hingga waktunya debut. Orang-orang ternyata menyukaiku. Aku memiliki banyak fans dan teman baru. Aku berteman dengan Joker dari mulai debut hingga tadi. Aku juga sudah pacaran berkali-kali. Setelah kuselidiki ternyata mereka memilihku karena ketampanan, kekayaan, ketenaranku dan memutuskan pacar lama mereka. Hingga akhirnya aku mengenal Beast, dan mengira dia berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Ternyata tak jauh berbeda. Wanita itu berselingkuh dengan sahabatku. Kau tahu? Sakit sekali rasanya."

Ia cerita panjang lebar sambil menumpahkan air mata di bajuku.

"Aku mengerti itu. Tapi kau harus tetap kuat. Aku akan ada terus bersamamu. Aku..."

Hei! Ungkapan apa itu? Dan aku hampir saja mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Sebastian. Ck

**End Ciel's POV**

"Kau apa?"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku Ciel. Kau tak seharusnya mendengarkanku. Itu sungguh tidak penting."

"Tidak juga."

"..."

xxx

Di tempat kerja, Sebastian memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ciel mengatakan kalau dia akan ada terus bersamanya. Sebastian pun teringat janji pernikahan (palsu) itu.

'Ia mengatakannya sedalam mengatakan janji pernikahan. Apa mungkin ia menyukaiku? Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat dia itu seorang gay. Tapi aku? Aku kan masih straight. Tunggu. Aku menyebutnya masih? Dan itu berarti ada kemungkinan berubah ke slash? Oh, jangan bercanda! ...Kau kecewa dengan perempuan-perempuan itu kan? Apa salahnya mencoba untuk...'

"Argh!"

"Sebastian, kau kenapa?"tanya Joker santai.

Melihat Joker, matanya membulat, "Diam kau keparat!" , lalu pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

xxx

Akhir-akhir ini Sebastian lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ciel. Jika ada waktu senggang, mereka melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti pergi ke GC untuk melihat sunset, berbelanja baju, makan ice cream, dll. Intinya mereka melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang pacaran. Hingga pada suatu waktu Sebastian mengajak Ciel menemaninya ke pesta dansa sebagai istri. Ia menyuruh Yuki mengubahnya menjadi berpenampilan perempuan. -Bayangkan saat Ciel cross dressing- Sebastian melakukan ini semua karena ia sedang mencoba membuka diri.

Malam itu, semuanya tampil sempurna dengan balutan jas dan dress, tapi yang paling sempurna tentu saja pasangan Sebastian dan Ciel. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Wahh..istri Sebastian masih terlihat seperti gadis ya? Sama sekali tidak terlihat sudah menikah,"komentar orang-orang dengan kagum.

Sedangkan SebaCiel hanya bisa tersenyum sopan.

"Ciel, aku tinggal sebentar ya?"

"Baik."

Sepeninggal Sebastian, masuklah seorang gadis kecil dengan tampang imut dan pakaian lolitanya.

Ciel terkesiap. Bukankah gadis itu adalah gadis gila (mohon maaf untuk Lizzie FC) yang masuk ke rumahnya? Ternyata dia orang terpandang juga ya.

Akhirnya pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Ciel segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi gadis itu tidak kalah gesit mengejarnya. Sampailah titik finish mereka di balkon.

"Mengapa kau menghindar, Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

'Apa? Earl?'

"Dimana liontin kita? Dan kau sangat tidak cocok dengan baju seperti itu! Biarpun terlihat manis, tapi kau sebaiknya memakai campuran warna biru."

"Apa maumu? Pergilah! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

Elizabeth tahu kalau waktunya tidak banyak. Si raven itu akan segera menemukan mereka.

"Hei Ciel, kau itu diperalat oleh Michaelis. Si Michaelis itu mengambil tunanganku seringan membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi aku tak mau ribut disini. Jadi dengarkan aku. Cari tahu identitasmu Ciel, aku yakin dia menyimpan sesuatu tentangmu. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat kami? Lizzie, Alois, Bard, Maylene, Pak Tanaka...temui aku di Couple Garden kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Sampai jumpa lagi, my fiancee!"

Lizzie pun meninggalkan Ciel. Tak lama, Sebastian menemukan Ciel. Berdiri kaku. Ia sedang menahan sakit. Waktu lah yang membuat dia mengumpulkan ingatan.

"Sebastian, antar aku pulang."

xxx

Mansion sangat sepi. Yuki sedang sibuk, jadi Ciel sendiri saja dikamarnya (kamar Sebastian). Tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan gadis waktu itu. Ia pun mulai menjelajahi setiap jengkal ruangan Sebastian yang tak pernah ia geledah.

Ciel terduduk setelah tak mendapat apapun. Hingga ia ingat Sebastian pernah menyimpan sesuatu di lantai. Ia ingat sekali suara keramik yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Setelah diteliti, ia menemukan juga keramik yang agak cacat. Ia menggesernya dan menemukan sebuah liontin indah. Ia membuka liontin tersebut dan mendapati di dalamnya ada foto dia menggunakan baju bangsawan dan gadis periang itu. Tapi foto itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sedikit saja ia menyentuhnya, foto Lizzie sudah lepas. Dibaliknya ada foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang senyumannya sangat ceria. Ia memperhatikan dengan teliti.

"Bukankah anak ini yang waktu itu ia lihat dari balkon sebelum pernikahan berlangsung? Punya hubungan apa dia denganku?"

Ciel segera kembali ke lemari pakaian. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan salah satu baju Sebastian. Baju berwarna coklat itu nampak sesak di gantungan. Ia mengambil baju itu. Terasa berat! Rupanya, di dalam sana ada baju seukuran dirinya. Baju itu baju bangsawan. Modelnya mirip dengan model bajunya di foto.

"Jadi ini alasannya Lizzie memanggilku dengan sebutan Earl Ciel Phantomhive? Aku tak yakin."

Tenggelam dalam serunya berkutat dengan rahasia-rahasia itu, Ciel tidak menyadari kalau Sebastian sudah pulang.

-ruang tamu-

"Sebastian, kau harus percaya kalau anak ini anakmu! Yang waktu itu hanya candaan Joker semata!"

"..."

Sebastian sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Membolehkan Beast ke rumahnya juga karena terpaksa. Jadi, jika ia harus meladeni wanita gila ini, tidak terimakasih.

Beast terus saja membuat kegaduhan di ruang tamu—seorang diri (orang gila ya?) dan membuat keseruan Ciel terganggu.

"Siapa sih yang ribut? Mengganggu saja..Ah! mungkin Sebastian sudah pulang."

Dengan semangat ia membawa setelan bangsawan dan juga liontin tersebut. Beast melihat Ciel dari kejauhan. Otak liciknya bekerja. Ia menunggu sampai Ciel mendekat dan...

Ia menarik Sebastian dan menciumnya. Ia juga mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh Sebastian. Tak kehabisan akal, Beast mengeluarkan air mata buaya dan suara ,"Nghh.."

Langkah Ciel terhenti melihat pemandangan yang mengganggu itu. Hanya satu hal yang terbesit di otaknya. CG. Ya, iya harus kesana!

Ciel berlari secepat kilat dengan barang di tangannya itu. Sebastian yang masih setengah sadar dari ciuman tiba-tiba masih linglung dan mengejar Ciel. Tapi terlambat. Mobil Joker datang untuk menjemput Beast.

Dengan slo-mo, mari kita hitung. 1..2..3...

TIN..TIN !

'Mereka meneriakkan namaku. Mereka? Ya, mereka, para pendusta itu. Dan rasa apa ini? Rasanya asin dan wajahku terasa lengket. Baunya.. bau anyir. Jadi aku berdarah? Mungkin.

Samar-samar aku mendengar,"Hei! Apa kau tidak punya kaki untuk memberhentikan mobilmu itu hah?! Dan kau juga tak punya mata untuk melihat siapa yang ada di de..."

Kepalaku sakit, mataku pun memberat dan akhirnya menutup.

"Sekarang cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

xxx

**Alois' POV**

_"Alois...~!"_

_"Ciel?"_

_"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Aku sangat khawatir. Oh ya. Ayo kita ke mansion. Lizzie sudah menunggu."_

_"Ya. Baiklah."jawabku sambil tersenyum manis._

"Hei, Alois!"

Suara maskulin itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Nama pemiliknya adalah Claude Faustus.

Ahh...akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara London setelah sekian lama ke Denmark. Aku sangat berharap Ciel muncul untuk menjemput. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan singkat, tapi ia tak ada juga. Jadi biar aku yang ke sana.

**End Alois' POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Buat Farenheit July : Saya harap fict ini sudah cukup panjang ya ^^

Makasi banget buat Gia_XY, kak Voly Ichi Yama, Ayumi Phantomhive, dan Farenheit July yang sudah review~

Makasi juga buat yang nge-follow

Thanks juga buat para silent readers

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to R&R? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	7. At the hospital

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

_10:15 p.m, Royal London Hospital_

Suasana di salah satu koridor rumah sakit itu sangat sepi. Jika didengar lebih tajam, hanya ada suara degup jantung yang kencang. Hal itu karena...

**Flashback**

"Maaf, silakan menunggu diluar."

Pintu pun menutup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyetir?! Apa kau tak lihat ada Ciel? Kau itu memang tidak tahu diri ya! Kau sudah mengambil Beast dariku, sekarang kau mau mengambil nyawa Ciel? Kupastikan kau tamat !"

"Tidak mungkin Ciel akan kehilangan nyawa, itu 'kan hanya tabrakan kecil. Dan kau harus tahu bukan aku yang mengambil Beast darimu, dia sen—"

"Persetan tentang Beast! Apa kau tak tahu Ciel lemah? Kau harus tanggung jawab pada apapun yang terjadi padaNya! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ...aku tak akan memaafkan kalian dan diriku sendiri," lirihnya.

"Hei! Aku ini hanya datang untuk menjemput calon istriku yang kau culik. Anak sekecil itu tentu saja jadi kasat mata!"

"Kuculik katamu? Wanita gila itu sudah membuat keributan di setiap tempat yang aku kunjungi ! Sekarang kau lebih baik diam atau—"

"Kau juga diam!"

BUGH

"Sudah cukup kau memukulku waktu itu! Tidak untuk hari ini!"

BUGH!

Cklek. Pintu terbuka dan suster menampakkan wajahnya pada mereka.

"Mohon maaf, kalau kalian ingin ribut sebaiknya keluar. Konsentrasi dokter dan ketenangan pasien akan terganggu mendengar suara (baca:teriakan) kalian."

"..."

**End of Flashback**

Dalam ketenangan itu Sebastian berpikir, 'Apa yang harus aku katakan pada sanak saudaranya? Tapi, kurasa keluarganya tidak terlalu penting, yang penting Ciel. Maafkan aku Ciel. Kali ini aku sungguh berharap kau kehilangan ingatan (lagi). Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapimu nanti saat kau sudah sadar.'

Tiba-tiba suster lain keluar. Segera saja Sebastian menahannya.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

Kedua alis suster itu mengernyit bingung. Setahunya anak di dalam adalah laki-laki.

"Kami sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"..."

Baru saja suster itu pergi,

"Hei, Sebastian Michaelis!" sapa Lizzie dengan nada yang jauh dari ramah.

"Lady Elizabeth? Kenapa anda bisa —"

PLAKK

"Apa kau tak bisa menjaga tunanganku itu dengan baik? Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Umm... itu...ceritanya panjang. Akan kujelaskan nanti," balas Sebastian tidak mood.

"Aku kan mintanya sekarang!" desak Lizzie.

Dokter pun keluar.

"Siapa disini yang merupakan keluarganya?"

"Saya." jawab Elizabeth dan Sebastian bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa ikut saya ke ruangan."

-di ruangan dokter-

"Berdasarkan hasil city scan, Phantomhive menderita luka yang cukup serius di bagian kepala. Ia juga banyak kehabisan darah. Jika tidak segera ditangani, mungkin sekarang dia sudah meninggal."

"Michaelis, sebaiknya kau pindah rumah, atau kembalikan Ciel padaku!"

"Kalau rumahku di pusat kota, aku tidak akan bisa tenang."

"Sekarang kau lihat kan? Karena letak rumahmu yang terlalu jauh itu, pergi ke rumah sakit jadi lama!"

"Dok, apakah amnesia Ciel semakin parah?" tanya Sebastian mengacuhkan pernyataan Lizzie.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?!" geram Lizzie berapi-api.

"Dia mengalami luka di kepala, wajar 'kan kalau aku bertanya hal itu?" bela Sebastian.

"Bisakah masalah suami-istri diselesaikan di rumah?" lerai dokter, "Saya masih harus mengurus yang lain setelah ini."

"EH?!"

"Amnesianya tidak semakin parah, justru menurut hasil scan, keadaan otaknya semakin membaik. Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu ya."

'Apa? Membaik? Ini tidak bagus,' batin Sebastian.

xxx

BRAKK

"Ciel...~!"

"Earl Trancy?"

"Ah, kalian. Dimana Ciel?"

"Bocchan...tidak ada di rumah," jawab Maylene ragu-ragu.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya hati-hati. Perasaan Alois sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Bocchan ada di Royal London Hospital," jawab Bard sedih.

"Di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Pesuruh Lady Elizabeth yang memberitahu kami tentang keberadaan Bocchan," jawab Finny.

"Claude, antar aku ke London Hospital. Sekarang."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobil dan berangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai. Alois segera menanyakan ruang pasien bernama Ciel Phantomhive.

"Di ruang VVIP nomor 5."

"Terimakasih."

Alois berlari menuju ruang itu—diikuti oleh Claude. Tak peduli derap langkahnya mengganggu. Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Berhubung otak Alois masih berfungsi dengan baik, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan karena tak mau mengganggu anak yang di dalam.

Pemandangan yang cukup aneh, terlihat di depannya. Cielnya yang manis sedang berbaring tenang. Di sebelahnya ada Lizzie yang tengah menangis tanpa suara, dan…siapa itu? Laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit porselen duduk di sofa dengan kaku. Sikunya ditumpangakan pada lengan sofa dan tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, dengan sopannya Alois bertanya, "Hei kau yang sedang duduk, mau mengganggu Lizzie ya?"

Sebastian yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya tersentak kaget. Suara bising apa itu barusan? Setelah melepas tangan dari wajah rupawannya untuk memeriksa, ganti Alois yang kaget.

"Se-sebastian Michaelis? Ada perlu apa kau disini? Setahuku kau sudah menikah...bisa-bisa istrimu marah nanti," serbu Alois.

Sebastian mendengus kesal, "Istriku tidak akan marah," balasnya. Sebenarnya lebih untuk menghibur dan meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Hah?"

"Alois, kau ini berisik sekali sih? Tidak menyapaku pula. Kau juga lama sekali perginya? Ciel sampai pergi untuk mencarimu tahu." omel Lizzie.

'Ciel mencariku? Dasar keras kepala. Sudah kuperingati untuk tidak pergi!' batin Alois.

"Ah ya, maaf Lizzie. Apa kabar? Perkenalkan teman baruku, namanya Claude."

"Salam kenal semuanya. Saya Claude Faustus."

"Halo, Claude. Senang berkenalan denganmu," sahut Lizzie dengan senyum tipis.

"Sebastian Michaelis, sepertinya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ya? Jadi apa urusanmu disini?"

Sebastian bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kalau menjawab yang bukan sebenarnya, pasti Lizzie akan mencela.

"Aku... menjaga istriku."

"Menjaga istri?" Alois celingukan, "Mana istrimu?"

"Ciel, yang sedang berbaring." jawab Sebastian mantap.

'A-apa?! Jadi yang menikah dengan Sebastian di Denmark itu Ciel?' batin Alois. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa detik, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Rupanya aku tertinggal banyak ya selama pergi." ucapnya miris.

"Memang, dan kau datang saat Ciel sudah kecelakaan. Dua kali. Kali ini ia tertabrak mobil dan sekarang dia koma. Dokter bilang Ciel akan koma selama kurang lebih 3 hari."

Mendengar hal itu, Alois beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuju tempat Sebastian.

PLAKK

Congratz Sebby! Double slap~ dari 'anak-anak' pula ^-^

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga pacarKU dengan baik ya?" tanya Alois dengan menekankan kata 'KU'. Mata Claude menyipit.

"Aku..."

Sebastian tidak terima ditampar Alois, memangnya dia salah apa sama anak itu? Ia juga bingung, mengapa sedari tadi tak ada yang menanyakan tentang 'Siapa yang menabrak?' bukan 'Kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik?'. Hal itu membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, alibi tidak bermutumu itu hanya akan membuat kepalaku semakin penuh. Jadi, kau saja ya yang jelaskan, Liz..?"

"Baiklah,"jawab Lizzie pelan.

"Um, Michaelis, sebaiknya anda keluar, karena saya yang akan menggantikan anda untuk menjaga Ciel." pinta Alois dengan nada (sok) formal.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau yang keluar," balas Sebastian datar.

"What?!"

"Disini posisikulah yang terkuat. Kalian memang bangsawan, tapi tidak bisa mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami."

"!", mata Alois kini menatap tajam Sebastian, "Haha, kau menikah tidak sah, bukan? Sekalipun menikah di Denmark, menikahi anak di bawah umur itu dilarang."

"Aku menikah dengan sah, ada catatan sipil dan gereja jika kau mau lihat. Dan untuk mencegah penolakan, aku mengubahnya menjadi wanita yang sangat manis," timpal Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

Alois menelan ludah. Mengapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini? Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

xxx

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Liz, lihat!" seru Alois riang.

"Ada apa Alo...jari Ciel bergerak lemah!" seru Lizzie tak kalah riangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata Ciel membuka dan menampakkan separuh manik biru yang indah. Alois yang terlalu senang segera melompat ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya. Seketika itu juga mata Ciel terbuka seutuhnya. Lizzie terpaku melihat mereka, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Infus Ciel lepas!

Lizzie menepuk pundak Alois dengan kalap,"Alois! Infus Ciel lepas!"

"Hah?! Infus?"tanyanya tanpa melepas pelukan. Ckckck.

Brak

Sebastian datang bersama dengan Edward dan Joker. Ia kaget melihat Ciel yang sudah bangun, ada di dalam pelukan Alois.

"Akh! Lepaskan!"

Dengan sangat tidak rela, Alois melepas Ciel.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan yang jelas untuk memeluk istriku dengan tidak manusiawi seperti itu!" bentak Sebastian.

Ciel agak tidak suka mendengar kata 'istri'.

Lalu Sebastian menyadari sesuatu. Ada bercak darah di selimut, ketika ditelusuri ternyata darah itu darah Ciel karena infus intravenanya lepas. Sebastian berlari ke tempat Ciel dan dengan cekatan memasang infus itu divena yang lainnya. Dan disekanya darah itu dengan selimut. Ciel beruntung memiliki suami yang serba bisa.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak membawa sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu lagi kemari," peringat Sebastian dengan nada rendah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu senang," sesalnya.

"Permisi," ucap Claude seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Claude?" sapa Alois.

"Hai Alois, maaf telat," sahutnya dengan senyum hangat.

Alois berdiri di belakang Claude dan tangannya meremas ujung jas Claude. Mata blue turquoise menyilaukan itu dengan takut-takut melihat kearah Sebastian.

'Hei! Tatapan apa itu. Aku tidak akan menerkammu anak kecil -.- Manja sekali, bisa-bisanya Ciel memilih pacar seperti itu. Tapi... paduan dari manusia dingin dan manusia manja bagus juga. Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ciel lebih cocok denganku, sangat cocok malah.'

Ciel yang tadi belum connect akhirnya mulai sadar. Ia di ruangan bercat putih, tangannya terbelit infus. Di sana ada Sebastian, Lizzie, anak berambut pirang, dan orang tidak penting lainnya. Ia kembali teringat pada waktu-waktu sebelum ini, beberapa saja. Ia merasa sakit, bukan hanya karena ingatannya, tapi Sebastian. Ciel bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah pujaan hatinya seperti itu?

'Sudahlah, lebih baik pura-pura pingsan saja.'

Bruk

"Ciel?!" mereka berteriak serentak.

'Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip kecil.'

Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan menghembuskan nafasnya di wajah Ciel. Jarak mereka sangat dekat—Ciel bisa merasakan hal itu. Udara hangat yang harum menenangkan dan sudah sangat familiar bagi Ciel, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak membuka mata. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wajah Sebastian yang hanya 1 cm dari wajahnya.

Warna wajah Ciel sudah semerah tomat, nafasnya tertahan. Lizzie sangat tidak suka melihat ini.

"Ehm."

Dehaman Lizzie membuat mereka berdua memperbesar jarak.

"Sebastian, Elizabeth, dan kau yang disebut Alois. Bisakah aku bicara dengan kalian, satu persatu, empat mata?" tanya Ciel untuk menutupi rasa malu.

"Ya." balas Alois dan Lizzie yakin.

"Michaelis?"

'Blue, tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu.'

"Eh..y-ya."

"Baiklah, siapapun yang bersedia, bisa bicara duluan."

"Aku ingin duluan." putus Lizzie cepat.

Semuanya pun keluar dari kamar.

"Jadi, apa benar kau, Elizabeth, adalah tunanganku?"

"Ya. Benar sekali."

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Aku...hanya memiliki cincin dan beberapa foto kita. Itu saja." jawabnya sedih.

"Oh, begitu. Maukah kau memberitahuku kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?"

"Kau tertabrak mobil dan—"

"Mm...bukan yang itu. Jelaskan kenapa aku bisa bersama Sebastian, bukan bersamamu."

"Kau pergi mencari Alois dan terjatuh dari kapal. Lalu katanya kau terkena amnesia. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi percayalah Ciel, kami sudah berusaha mencari dan menyelamatkanmu."

"Siapa Alois?"

"Dia itu, um, pacarmu."

"Pacar? Kau mengizinkanku punya pacar?"

"Aku hanya berharap suatu saat kau akan berubah, Ciel. Tapi nyatanya tidak!"

"Oh. Baik, bisakah kau panggilkan Seb—", 'Jangan dia, anak itu saja dulu.', "Alois?"

'Oh?', "Baiklah."

Beberapa saat setelah Lizzie keluar kamar, Alois masuk.

"Hai...Alois."

"Hai Ciel."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku…aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel dengan ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Bisa tolong jelaskan?"

"Ah, ya tentu. Namaku Alois Trancy, dan aku adalah pacarmu. Jabatan yang tidak penting memang, tapi perasaanku lebih dari perasaan seorang pacar."

Ciel memandang Alois datar, "Kalau kau pacarku, mengapa aku bisa bersama Sebastian, bahkan bukan sebatas pacar, tapi... pasangan hidup?" Ya. Ciel enggan menyebut istri.

"Eh, aku hanya tahu kau mencariku ke Denmark dan jatuh dari kapal. Dan dari caramu berbicara padaku, kau kelihatannya amnesia. Nadamu itu terdengar sangat dingin ditelingaku."

"Mencarimu ke Denmark? Kau punya bukti sebagai pacar?"

"Aku memliki kalung dan beberapa foto kita. Tidak cukup ya?" tanya Alois dengan hati sesak.

"Mengapa kau pergi dariku sebegitu lama?" ingatan Ciel terkumpul sedikit.

"Aku pergi untuk hanya belajar dan mengurus perusahaan. Aku tidak tahu ternyata akan cukup lama."

"Kau tidak menghubungiku atau menjawab call & text dariku." ucap Ciel sebagai pernyataan sedih, bukan pertanyaan.

"Itu…tutorku tidak mengizinkannya."

"Alasan yang hebat dan masuk akal,"sindir Ciel.

"Terimakasih," balas Alois pura-pura tolol.

Sekarang ekspresi keduanya sulit ditebak. Alois kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi Ciel, sekarang aku sudah kembali. Aku berusaha belajar dan mengurus semuanya secepat mungkin—demi dirimu. Jadi...maukah kau kembali padaku?" ujar Alois, gugup.

"Kembali? Apa kau lupa aku ini sudah menikah? Secara sah?"

"Bagiku itu tidak penting! Yang aku tahu adalah kau masih memiliki hubungan khusus denganku dan aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Percaya diri sekali," sahut Ciel meremehkan.

"Tenanglah sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu."

Perkataanya itu sukses membuat Ciel mengekspresikan mimik wajah jijik.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Sebastian kan belum dapat giliran bicara. Perlu aku panggilkan Ciel? Atau tidak usah saja ya?" tanyanya penuh senyum (palsu).

"Tolong panggilkan dia," sahut Ciel dengan nada memerintah.

"Okay, sweety."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Cklek. Pintu menutup. Beberapa saat kemudian...

Tok tok. Sebastian mengetuk pintu untuk mengulur waktu. Ia belum siap bicara dengan Ciel.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Sebastian pun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Ciel.

Namun saat masih berjarak cukup jauh, Ciel berkata, "Berhenti disitu."

'Apa?' batinnya, "Baik," ujarnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Jelaskan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sebastian!" gertaknya.

"..."

"Jadi. Jelaskan yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Ya ampun, to the point sekali," balasnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku serius, jangan main-main."

Sebastian merinding mendengarnya. "Ya...kita pernah bertemu di pertemuan penting, lalu aku melihatmu di pelabuhan. Tak disangka aku bertemu lagi denganmu di pinggir pantai pribadiku,..."

"Hm?"

"Aku yang saat itu sedang menjauh dari pekerjaan dan pacarku, dalam rangka berusaha mencari jalan untuk menuntaskan masalah, dan akhirnya mendapat err…ide licik untuk menyelamatkanku. Ya, kulihat dirimu tak mengerti apapun karena lupa ingatan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminjammu sebentar. Setelah kuselidiki, kau mempunyai relasi-relasi yang begitu menyayangimu. Mereka mengusahakan semuanya sekuat tenaga—kecuali Alois. Tapi Ciel, lambat laun aku memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan menciptakan 'tembok' disekitarmu, agar kau tidak kembali pada mereka. Maafkan aku," tuturnya.

"…"

Suasana menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang mengangkat suara, mereka larut dalam diam. Dari sorot mata Ciel, Sebastian dapat menyimpulkan kalau ia sedang marah, kecewa, sedih, dan ekspresi lain yang tidak dapat diartikan. Sebastian tidak suka posisinya sekarang. Bukan karena ia terus berdiri, tapi karena jarak yang baginya sangat jauh dari Ciel. Secara fisik dan batin.

Sebastian akhirnya menundukkan kepala, sebagai tanda penyesalan. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Setelah semua hancur. Kini ia tak bisa berharap banyak.

Dalam keadaan menunduk seperti itu, Sebastian mulai gelisah. Mengapa Cielnya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi? Sepatah katapun tidak. Setelah mempersiapkan keberanian, ia menatap lurus Ciel. Tak peduli seperti apa ekspresi Ciel. Tapi yang ia lihat bukan ekspresi dalam bayangannya tadi. Malaikat kecilnya itu tengah tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah tenang. Bibir ranumnya tak lagi menampakkan warna yang memikat. Ia sangat pucat.

Sebastian baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah siang. Sejak Ciel bangun sampai sekarang, ia meladeni orang-orang yang berurusan dengannya. Ia pasti lelah, juga tertekan dan stress sampai bisa seperti itu.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sebastian menekan tombol di dekat tempat tidur untuk meminta suster memanggilkan dokter. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, ia berlari keluar kamar dan mencarinya sendiri. Dihiraukannya pertanyaan bingung dari mereka yang menunggu diluar. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah. Ia hanya ingin Cielnya tetap sehat.

Alhasil, Sebastian menemukan dokternya lebih dulu dan membawanya ke kamar Ciel. Membuat suster-suster kebingungan mencari dokter yang hilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sebelum pingsan?" tanya dokter pada mereka yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Berbincang sebentar tentang siapa kami dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya—sebagai usaha untuk mengumpulkan ingatannya kembali," jawab Alois sedikit bohong.

"Dia seharusnya belum boleh melakukan aktivitas yang cukup berat seperti itu. Ia pasti bingung. Sekarang kalian memilih keluar atau tidak bicara sama sekali?" tanya ucap dokter dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Kami akan diam," jawab mereka takut.

"Bagus. Ini makanannya Ciel, kau mau disuapi suster?" tanya dokter penuh kasih sambil menunjuk makanan diatas meja.

"Pilih kasih sekali orang itu," gumam Alois santai.

"Uhuk," dokter itu 'batuk' singkat. Alois pun bungkam.

"Biarkan aku makan sendiri saja ,dokter," balas Ciel sambil tersenyum manis. Keempat manusia itu meleleh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya tinggal dulu ya, Ciel," kata dokter itu.

"Baik."

Pintupun menutup. Alois dan Elizabeth segera berebut untuk menyuapi Ciel.

"Ciel, biar aku yang menyuapimu."

"Tidak, aku saja ya Ciel?"

"Aku duluan, Alois!"

"Aku yang memintanya lebih dulu, Lizzie!"

"Bukan! Aku yang duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku duluan !"

Ciel memegangi kepalanya dengan ujung-ujung jari. Pertengkaran antar dua bocah ini harus segera dihentikan. Tapi ia bingung mengapa Sebastian hanya diam ditempat. Tak berbicara atau bergerak sedikitpun. Sedih juga ia melihatnya.

Sedih?

'Aku...sedih?' batinnya bingung. Ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"Hey, kalian! Sudah cukup ribut-ributnya! Kalian berdua boleh menyuapiku, tapi Lizzie duluan. Ia yang meminta duluan tadi."

"Yahh...baiklah," timpal Alois lemah. Lizzie pun menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

Lizzie mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dengan penuh semangat, " Ciel, buka mulutmu. Aaaaaaaaaa—"

"Lizzie, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kalau kau seperti itu lebih baik aku makan sendiri sa—"

"Eh! Tidak boleh!" teriak Lizzie, "Baiklah. Buka mulutmu," kata Lizzie dengan nada datar.

Setelah beberapa suap, Alois minta gantian. Mau tidak mau Lizzie menurut, dengan syarat harus mendapat giliran lagi

Alois menyuapi Ciel dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar. Ciel jadi tidak nafsu makan.

Satu persatu suapan masuk ke mulut Ciel. Ia yang sudah tidak nafsu makan, mencoba untuk memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dimulai dengan Lizzie yang menatap tajam Alois, Sebastian yang menatap iri Alois, dan Claude yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang lainnya sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing.

Semakin tidak nyaman ditatapi seperti itu oleh sang jidat lebar, ia bertanya, "Claude-san, ada apa?"

Claude yang terpergok seperti itu segera memasang wajah stoic. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Alois dengan tatapan seperti ingin melanjangi.

"Cukup!"

Merasa dibentak, Alois pergi menjauh.

"Ehh...Alois, aku tidak bermaksud, m-maksudku, berhentilah menatap dengan cara yang aneh!" kata Ciel yang segera mengambil buah untuk menyumbat mulutnya dan memakannya cepat-cepat.

Tok tok, cklek

"Hai, semua. Saya periksa dulu ya Cielnya," ucap dokter sok dekat.

"..."

"Hmm...saya rasa Ciel sudah boleh pulang. Kondisimu cukup baik sekarang. Tapi berhubung sudah agak malam, Ciel pulangnya besok saja ya?" paksa dokter.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengemasi barang-barang besok."

"Selamat beristirahat, Ciel."

"Ya, dokter."

Setelah dokter keluar kamar, Sebastian menawarkan dengan ragu-ragu, "Biar aku yang mengemasi barang-barangmu Ciel, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan pulang."

"Hahahaha. Lelucon macam apa itu? Ciel tidak mungkin mau pulang bersamamu, Sebastian." timpal Alois dengan tawa renyah.

"Kau akan pulang bersama kita 'kan Ciel?" tanya Lizzie penuh harap.

Ciel berpikir sejenak. Lalu kalimat menyesakkan bagi Sebastian keluar dari mulutnya, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku ikut dengan kalian. Kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang Sebastian, dan jangan menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi ke hadapanku! Oh ya, jangan lupa kembalikan liontin dan baju yang sudah kau ambil itu!"

Sebastian berdiri mematung. Masih tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Tadi Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keberadaannya disini, juga tidak mengusirnya.

"Kubilang pergi! Pergi Sebastian!"

"Tapi, Ciel—"

"PERGI!"

Sekeras apapun Ciel berteriak, Sebastian dapat mendengar nada kesedihan didalamnya. Dilihatnya bahu Ciel sedikit bergetar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, tapi ia rasa tak mungkin bisa.

Sebastian pun pergi bersama dengan Edward dan Joker dengan hati mencelos.

"Dan terimakasih sudah repot-repot menjenguk," kata Ciel sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," sahut Joker tanpa dosa.

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Menelan mereka semua.

'Apa? Hanya itu? Sebastian tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Benar-benar tidak salah lihat? Ternyata ia memang tidak mencintaiku. Ia hanya memperalat diriku. Ya, hanya itu.'

Ciel bertanya-tanya sedih di dalam hati. Ia bingung mengapa dirinya merasa tidak rela Sebastian pergi. Padahal jelas-jelas ia mengusirnya tadi. Dan fakta tentang Sebastian juga sudah terungkap. Tapi bagian kecil dari dirinya berkata lain. Merasa semakin gila, Ciel menepuk puncak kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Ciel? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alois heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal dan menepuk kepalamu," tanya Lizzie tajam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, ini kan sudah malam. Aku mau tidur dulu. Kalian pulanglah. Sudah lama 'kan menjagaku disini?"

"Tidak lama, Ciel. Kau tidur saja. Kami akan tetap berjaga."

Sebenarnya kehadiran mereka tidak terlalu bermanfaat. Ingat kejadian infus lepas tadi? Tapi lumayan lah kalau ada yang menemani.

"Huh, terserah kalian saja deh. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Ciel," sahut mereka bersamaan.

_**"Baiklah. Aku istirahat dulu ya. Besok subuh aku harus bekerja lagi."**_

_**"Selamat malam Sebastian."**_

_**"Biasakan memanggilku dengan lebih romantis. Apalagi didepan orang lain. Misalnya dengan sweety, honey, sebby—"**_

_**"Sebby saja."**_

_**"Dan aku akan memanggilmu pendek, kecil, blue lover—"**_

_**"Blue? Aku memilih yang itu. Dan bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Black?"**_

_**"Ah! Boleh juga. Selamat malam Blue. Sampai nanti."**_

_**"Malam, Black."**_

Ingatan manis itu terputar lagi diotaknya, tapi terganggu dengan suara berisik Alois dan Elizabeth

"Hei! Kau itu ikut-ikutan saja ya!"

"Kau yang ikut-ikutan!"

"Kau!"

"K—"

"Kalian tidak mau aku istirahat ya?" tanya Ciel dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ti-tidak begitu."

Tatapan mata yang cute itu serasa membunuh mereka berdua.

"Kami akan diam Ciel."

"Baik. Oh ya, kalau pada malam-malam sebelumnya kalian mungin melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dan aku tak sempat memperingati, kuperingati kalian sekarang untuk tidak melakukan hal yang 'suci' itu."

"Apa?! Kau mau cari mati ya Ciel?" tanya Lizzie.

"Yang ada aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu Ciel," canda Alois.

"Hahahaha."

Mereka tertawa riang bersama, seperti sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang bahagia. Sudah lama sekali suasana seperti ini tidak mereka rasakan. Tapi Alois dan Lizzie tidak tahu, seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan CIel sekarang ini.

xxx

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Edward berkata, "Sebastian, kau harus terima kalau rumor tentang orang amnesia yang terbentur lagi biasanya membaik itu sedikit benar. Aku turut bersedih, ya."

"Terimakasih Edward," balasnya pelan.

Joker pun hanya mengabaikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Fict ini menceritakan bagian di rumah sakitnya, dan saya yakin ada scene yg kurang jelas. Atau mungkin ga jelas? .-. Jadi maaf, itu semua karena kalo saya jelasin bakal kepanjangan #apaan

Makasi banget buat Gia_XY, Ayumi Phantomhive, kak Farenheit July, dan kak voly ichi yama yang sudah review~

Makasi juga buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fav

Thanks juga buat para silent readers

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to C&C? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	8. Okaeri, Bocchan!

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, masih shounen-ai, DLDR~

* * *

_"_SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, BOCCHANNNNNNNN!"

"Lizzie, siapa orang-orang gila itu?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik singkat pada pelayan bodohnya.

"Gi-gila?" tanya Maylene.

"Oh...bocchan. Hati kami sangat tertusuk mendengar hal itu~" ucap Finny dan Bard ala Grell.

"Kalian tidak akan tertusuk kalau memang tidak gila," kata Alois membenarkan perkataan Ciel.

"Eh?!"

Lizzie pun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, "Ciel, mereka itu pelayan setiamu. Coba ingat-ingat. Yang tinggi itu Bard, yang rambut pirang Finny, dan yang memakai kacamata Maylene. Oh ya! Itu yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah Pak Tanaka. Kau ingat Ciel?"

"Shh..." ringisnya.

"Ciel! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Diingat pelan-pelan saja ya."

xxx

"Selamat datang, tuan," sambut Yuki dan Pluto.

"..."

'Mengapa tuan hanya bertiga? Mana Ciel ? Jangan-jangan...'

"Saya sudah menyiapkan French Toast dan Chai Tea with ginger untuk sarapan anda."

"..."

'Kalau tuan tidak acuh begini pasti terjadi sesuatu. Kuharap ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ciel.'

Sebastian terus berjalan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, lalu membanting pintu. Sedangkan kedua manusia itu pergi ke ruang makan.

Seusai mereka makan, Sebastian belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Karena sudah mau pulang, mereka pergi ke kamar Sebastian untuk pamit.

Tok tok

"Seb? Kau tidak mau makan?"

"..."

"Masakannya enak lho."

"..."

"Yasudah, kami pulang dulu ya? Aku harus mengurus urusan Joker dan Beast. Jangan lama-lama mengurung diri."

"Ya," bisiknya singkat—karena tidak enak hati. Tapi tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh kedua manusia itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Maksudnya setelah 50k detik lebih, langit berubah gelap, karena sudah malam. Rupanya lambung Sebastian tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Dari kemarin malam ia memang belum makan ataupun minum.

Sebastian pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya. Baru saja ia membuka kulkas, indra penciumannya itu samar-samar menangkap harum yang aneh. Mungkin dari teh bercampur sirup maple? Dan aroma itu berasal dari tempat sampah dapur.

Sebastian pun melihat isi tempat sampah itu. Ada dua French toast dan genangan teh. Kalau hanya ada satu disana, tidak masalah, tapi teh itu menggenangi dua French toast?

Kebetulan Yuki lewat. Jarang juga sih perempuan itu keliaran dalam mansion malam-malam.

"Yuki?"

'Tuan? Haha, rupanya bisa lapar juga,' pikirnya. Ya iyalah, dia 'kan manusia—setidaknya di fict ini.

"Ya, ini saya. Ada apa tuan?"

"Aneh sekali keluar malam-malam begini. Tidak biasanya," kata Sebastian basa-basi.

"I-iya."

"Umm… kalau boleh tau, kenapa ada dua French toast di tempat sampah?" tanya Sebastian menginterogasi.

"Ehhh...itu..saya...emm...", 'Tidak tega juga ya memakai nama Joker sebagai penyia-nyia makanan', "saya membuatkannya juga untuk Bocchan. Saya mengira ia akan pulang bersama anda."

Sebastian diam. Bocchan yang dimaksud pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ciel. Nafsu makannya hilang lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Untung saja Tuan tidak bertanya lebih jauh," gumamnya. Kalimatnya itu terdengar sedikit oleh Sebastian.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sebastian sakit. Yahh... sakit sederhana saja sih, tapi cukup mengkhawatirkan kalau tidak segera diobati.

Obatnya adalah makanan, dan tentu saja Ciel. Sekarang bisa tebak dia sakit apa?

Saat ini Yuki sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sebastian dengan nampan berisikan porridge dan hot soy milk. Tak lama kemudian, dia sampai lalu mengetuk pintu. Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintunya. "Maaf saya lancang," lalu ia masuk. Tuannya yang pucat itu tengah bergelung di dalam selimut yang berantakan. Ditangannya Sebastian mencengkram lemah baju berwarna biru—mungkin milik Ciel— dan menyesapi harum tubuh pemilik baju tersebut yang mulai pudar. Yuki tersenyum sinis.

Ia menaruh nampan beserta isinya di atas meja, lalu berdiri di sebelah ranjang Sebastian. Diam sebentar, kemudian membenahi selimut.

"Tidak perlu melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk Ciel, bukan faktor pekerjaan," katanya lemah. Suaranya terlalu lemah untuk terdengar.

Wajah Yuki menegang sebentar, lalu kembali santai. 'Memang,' batinnya.

"Ini saya buatkan sarapan untuk anda, semoga bisa menurunkan asam lambung karena lapar dan mengembalikan sedikit kekuatan anda," ucapnya tak acuh pada perkataan Sebastian tadi.

"Aku tidak lapar, bawa keluar semuanya dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Anda tidak perlu mengangkat gengsi setinggi itu pada pelayan sendiri, apalagi sekarang anda sedang sakit."

Sebastian memang lapar. Sangat lapar malah, tapi tidak nafsu makan.

"Kalau anda seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan Bocchan kembali?"

'Mendapatkan Bocchan kembali?' pikir Sebastian yang masih di angan-angan.

"Ternyata anda memang tidak jauh berbeda dari pria lainnya," ejek Yuki.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Terselip sedikit nada marah pada suara lemahnya.

"Tuan harus minum dulu kalau mau tahu."

"Berikan padaku."

Setelah menenggak habis susu kedelai hangatnya, energinya kembali sedikit. Tapi tetap lemah.

"Survey membuktikan bahwa pria yang diputus oleh pasangannya akan memilih diam sementara, meratapi hubungan yang kandas, mungkin menangis diam-diam, dan melakukan yang lainnya, tidak seperti wanita yang menangis sejadi-jadinya, curhat sana sini, cari perhatian, dan sebagainya," lanjut Yuki.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai sadar. Menyadari bahwa Yuki mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan Ciel sekarang.

"Itu tidak penting. Saya yakin sekali kalau anda ingin bisa bersama dengan Bocchan..." kata Yuki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Sebastian tidak sabar.

"Tuan makan dulu."

"Hei! Aku ini tuanmu! Apa kau lupa siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Kau tidak membayarku," balasnya santai.

"Oh, baiklah! Jadi apa. Bagaimana cara untuk bisa bersamanya lagi?"

Yuki hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kosong. Sebastian pun meringis kesal.

"Berikan makanannya!" Sebastian menyerah juga.

"Kalau tuan makan kan nanti punya tenaga untuk merebut Bocchan lagi."

Sebastian melahap bubur itu tanpa memandang kearah Yuki yang sedang tersenyum paksa.

"Survei juga membuktikkan kalau pria yang sudah melewati saat-saat disibukkan pikirannya sendiri, ia akan berpikir logis dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan pasangannya kembali, bahkan tekadnya lebih besar daripada pertama kali mengejar. Memang tidak semuanya seperti itu, Jadi terserah pada anda mau seperti yang mana.

Tapi Bocchan benar-benar mencintai anda, tuan. Saya bisa menjamin hal itu. Setiap hari ia menceritakan perasaannya pada saya. Ia yang sedih karena merasa dirinya tidak penting untuk anda, selalu menunggu kepulangan anda, tak pernah bosan mengkhawatirkan anda, Bahkan saat menikahi anda, Ia begitu yakin."

'Begitukah?' tanyanya bingung dalam hati.

Ceramah panjang itu pun selesai juga, tepat setelah itu, Sebastian menyuruh Yuki keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

xxx

Ciel sedang berendam di bathub dengan air suam-suam kuku yang menyirami kepalanya. Sekadar mencairkan pikirannya.

"Haah… lengkap sekali ya. Ada pacar, tunangan, suami, nanti apa lagi? Selingkuhan?" desahnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak mungkin hidup bersama mereka bertiga bukan," lanjutnya.

Ia mulai berpikir, "Alois bisa kuputuskan, kalau Lizzie agak sulit, sedangkan Sebastian 'kan sudah— Ah! Orang itu! Aku benci dia. Tapi kenapa aku masih mengingatnya..."

"Ciel? Sudah selesai belum? Jangan lama-lama berendam." Suara Lizzie membuyarkan pikirannya.

"I-iya, Liz."

"Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan." Lalu Elizabeth pun pergi.

-di ruang tamu-

"Earl Trancy, ini ada surat. Tolong sampaikan pada Bocchan, ya."

"Oh. Baiklah. Siapa yang mengantarnya kemari?"

"Surat itu tergeletak begitu saja di halaman depan, saya tidak melihat siapapun."

"Akan segera kusampaikan padanya."

"Saya permisi tuan."

"Ya."

Alois bertanya pada Claude. "Kira-kira siapa ya pengirim suat ini? Setahuku Ciel tak pernah menerima surat tidak jelas."

"Lebih baik kau buka saja Alois, ini untuk kepentingan Ciel juga kan?"

"Un...mari kita lihat...jadi, perngirimnya adalah..." kata Alois sambil membuka surat perlahan.

"Pengirimnya adalah... Black?"

"Kau kenal Black, Claude?" tanya Alois penasaran.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau baca isi suratnya?"

"Hm, disini tertulis,

Blue, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kauminta agar kau mau kembali padaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas tindakan egoisku itu. Aku tahu takkan mudah memaafkanku, tapi pertimbangankan lagi Ciel

-Black

p.s i love you

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti Sebastian."

"Eh? Sebastian?" tanya Lizzie yang baru saja datang.

"Ada apa dengan Sebastian, Lizzie?" tanya Alois dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menyebut nama Sebastian," jawabnya heran.

"Tidak ada kok. Mungkin kau sedang berimajinasi."

"Um, mungkin iya."

xxx

Sebastian sedang menunggu jawaban dari Ciel. Ia begitu takut terhadap balasan yang kira-kira akan dia terima.

Namun sampai keesokan harinya pun belum ada balasan. Apa suratnya terlalu menjurus? Menggunakan nickname Blue dan Black mungkin terkesan sok dekat? Ditambah lagi 3 kata blak-blakan berupa...kalian tahu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ganti penulisannya."

Surat demi surat ia kirim, tapi tetap tidak ada satupun balasan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

xxx

Sementara itu di mansion Phantomhive, surat-surat yang sampai, jatuh ke tangan Alois. Ia sudah memperingatkan Bard—yang biasanya menemukan surat— untuk memberikannya langsung pada Alois.

Setiap surat yang berhubungan dengan Sebastian itu dilempar ke dalam tungku perapian. Ya, saat ini sudah mulai turun salju, jadi api dinyalakan.

.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengantarkan sendiri suratnya. Ia menunggu saat dimana Maylene keluar. Hanya dia yang bisa Sebastian harapkan.

Saat yang ditunggu itu datang juga. Ia mendekati Maylene yang sedang membuang sampah pelan-pelan.

"Maylene..." sapanya.

"Se— hmph—"

"Sst..boleh bantu aku?" tanya Sebastian yang sedang membekap mulut Maylene, "Jangan bicara keras-keras, nanti kedengaran yang lain." lanjutnya. Lalu melepaskan mulut Maylene dari bekapannya.

"Ada apa ya?" balasnya malu-malu. Orang berpenampilan sempurna di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Ia sampai lupa siapa Sebastian.

"Tolong sampaikan ini langsung pada Ciel ya. Langsung, kumohon," pinta Sebastian dengan nada memelas.

"Ya, baiklah," jawabnya pelan. "Saya permisi."

"Terimakasih banyak ya."

"I-ya."

'Semoga saja kali ini berhasil.'

-di dalam mansion-

"Bocchan, ini ada surat untuk anda."

'Surat!?' pekik Alois dalam hati.

CPLASH

Teh Alois yang sudah mulai dingin itu (di)tumpah(kan) ke baju Ciel.

"EH! Maafkan aku, Ciel! Tidak sengaja! Ayo ke kamarmu dan ganti baju, nanti masuk angin lho," kata Alois buru-buru.

"Suratnya, Maylene?"

"Itu nanti saja," kata Alois cepat, lalu menarik Ciel jauh-jauh sambil tersenyum riang.

Dan suratnya langsung Alois ambil paksa.

Setelah selesai ganti baju, Ciel mencari suratnya.

"Maylene, dimana surat itu?"

"Umm...saya—"

"Tadi isi suratnya jatuh begitu saja, Ciel. Setelah kubaca rupanya dari orang iseng."

"Ooh, begitu." Ciel mengangguk singkat lalu pergi.

"Bukan dari o—"

"Hei diam kau! Mau cari masalah?" Alois meneriaki Maylene pelan. Takut terdengar Ciel yang berjalan menjauh.

"..."

xxx

Sebastian mendesah panjang. "Masih tidak ada balasan juga."

"Tapi kenapa aku hanya mengirim surat ya? Pengecut sekali...Mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung ke sana saja!"

"Huh, baru terpikir sekarang." Sebastian menggeleng pelan.

Iapun bersiap-siap pergi. Dimulai dengan mengalungkan scarf di lehernya, lalu memakaikan gloves pada kedua tangannya, juga memakai earmuffs di kepalanya, kaus kaki tebal, sepatu, dan winter coat. Pakaian selengkap itu tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk menghadapi salju yang turun sederas ini. Suhu diluar sana saja kurang dari 10 derajat.

"Aku harus cepat, kalau kemalaman nanti suhunya dibawah nol," ucapnya semangat.

Ia menaiki mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan super cepat. Yuki yang sudah menyiapkan makanan berat berupa beef steak dan teh hangat hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Yahh, mubazir deh makanannya. Dasar...cari mati sendiri. Masih sakit saja sudah pergi, belum makan juga."

xxx

Sesampainya disana, ia parkir tak jauh dari mansion Phantomhive.

"Siapa dia?" Sebastian melihat ada sesosok Ibu yang keluar dari pintu gerbang mansion. "Siapapun ibu itu, ini kesempatan bagus untuk masuk ke mansion!"

Sebastian pun berjalan cepat, lalu mengendap-endap masuk ke halaman utama.

"Fiuh, selamat!" katanya senang.

"Siapa itu!"

GLEK

'Ck! Kenapa harus tertangkap mata orang itu sih!? Perasaan aku sudah hati-hati,' batinnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Maaf baru bisa apdet. Libur bukannya bnyk wktu jadi ga ada wktu .-.

Dan chap ini cukup pendek ..v

Makasi banget buat Gia_XY dan Ayumi Phantomhive yang sudah review~

Makasi juga buat yang nge-follow dan nge-fav

Thanks juga buat para silent readers

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to C&C? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


	9. They reconciled the relationships

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara"nya

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, aneh, typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, shounen-ai, DLDR

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang mau membaca fic saya selama ini, juga untuk yang bersedia mereview chap" sebelumnya ^u^

~Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat saya~

**Last chapter, hope you like it !**

* * *

Sebastian merutuki dirinya setelah ketahuan menyusup. Dari atas sampai bawah, memang hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut warna hitam. Mungkin lain kali saat turun salju ia bisa memilih pakaian bertema putih agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

"SEBASTIAN?!" teriak semua orang kecuali Marchioness, kaget.

'Ternyata orangnya banyak juga ya diluar?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil meneguk ludah. Tadi ia hanya melihat satu orang, rupanya yang lain tertutupi mobil.

"Siapa Sebastian?"

"Itu teman kami, Bu," jawab Lizzie ragu.

Alois berpikir sebentar, 'Hmm... mungkin dengan cara itu Nyonya Frances bisa cepat pergi.'

"Ah iya, bibi. Dia itu teman kami," tambah Alois.

"Salam kenal, saya Sebastian Michaelis, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda," kata Sebastian ikut bersandiwara.

"Oh, halo Michaelis, saya Marchioness Frances Midford," balasnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, cepat pulang ya Elizabeth," lanjutnya.

"Iya."

Sang Frances pun masuk mobil lalu melesat pergi. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sebastian. Termasuk mata Ciel.

Lagi-lagi di mata yang berkilat marah itu terselip kesedihan. Lalu Ciel berlari pergi, begitu Sebastian ingin mengejarnya, langkahnya ditahan.

Melihat siapa yang menahan, Sebastian memilih untuk berkata singkat, "Terimakasih un—"

"Mau apa kau kemari, Sebastian?" tanya Lizzie tajam.

"Apa kau belum puas menyakiti Ciel?" desis Alois. "Bukankah dia sudah memerintahkanmu untuk tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya?" lanjut Alois.

"Aku…cuma ingin bicara sebentar saja dengan Ciel. Aku sudah berusaha tidak bertemu lagi dengannya—dengan menggunakan surat, tapi tidak kunjung menerima jawaban."

Samar-samar Ciel yang sedang berlari mendengar kata surat.

'Surat?'

"Kalau tidak ada jawaban, berarti Ciel tidak menerimamu lagi, mengerti?"

"Alois, mengapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Memangnya kau tahu apa isi suratnya?" tanya Lizzie.

"Ti-tidak Lizzie...hanya s-saja i-itu itu 'kan umm..mudah di-tebak!"

"Hei, tidak perlu gugup begitu jawabnya! Membuatku jadi curiga saja."

Alois sweatdrop. "Kau mencurigaiku?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, pirang! Aku 'kan cuma ber—"

"Kau juga pirang!" seru Alois tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kembali ke masalah. Sebastian, Ciel mau bicara atau tidak padamu adalah pilihannya," kata Lizzie melanjutkan kalimatnya yang dipotong.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menanyakannya?" pintanya ringan.

"Hm, sudah berani memerintahku ya?" tanya Lizzie sambil tertawa sinis. "Tapi baiklah. Ayo, kita masuk."

"Bolehkah aku masuk juga?"

"Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Sebastian sayang."

Claude yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya berekspresi juga mendengar kata 'sayang'. Wajahnya langsung menatap tidak enak pada Sebastian.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap Claude balik.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat lalu menyusul Alois.

"Sebastian, kau boleh ikut masuk. Diluar 'kan dingin," putus Lizzie. "Kau ini kejam sekali, Alois," lanjutnya.

"Masa sih? Aku kejam ya, Sebastian? Tapi aku tidak merasa. Maaf ya..."

Sebastian berdecih pelan.

Mereka berdelapan masuk kedalam mansion, lalu Alois, Sebastian, dan Claude duduk di ruang tamu. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar," kata Lizzie, lalu ia pergi.

"Baik. Terimakasih, Lady."

"Sama-sama," jawab Lizzie sedikit teriak, agar terdengar.

-di kamar Ciel-

"Ciel…"

"..."

"Ada orang diluar. Katanya ia mau bicara sebentar denganmu." Ciel tahu orang itu pasti Sebastian.

"Kau membiarkan orang itu masuk?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ehh.. ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Diluar itu dingin, jadi selama menunggu jawa—"

"Usir dia keluar."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Usir dia keluar."

"Ciel, jadi kau ti—"

"Lizzie! Kubilang usir! Kalau kau tak mau biar aku saja yang usir!"

"Ciel!"

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Ciel pergi ke ruang tamu. Begitu matanya menangkap apa yang ia cari, ia segera berkata, "Sebastian! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menginjakkan kakinya disini! Aku juga sudah pernah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh manampakkan wajah lagi padaku, jadi kuminta kau angkat kaki dari sini!"

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu seben—"

"Kau perlu cara kasar, Sebastian?" potong Ciel emosi.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu pergi."

"Ciel, aku—"

"PERGI!"

…

'Kau mengusirku dua kali, Ciel? Membentakku seperti itu?' lirihnya sedih dalam hati.

Teriakkan tersebut cukup memekakan telinga. Seketika itu juga mata Ciel terpejam erat, bahunya pun bergetar hebat karena amarah (sebenarnya sedih), air mata sudah mengantri di pelupuk matanya untuk segera mengalir—namun ditahan. Mau taruh dimana mukanya kalau menangis gara-gara Sebastian?

Rasa bahagia dan sedih menghampiri Sebastian sekaligus, Ia bahagia melihat Ciel yang hampir menangis untuknya dan ia juga sedih melihat Ciel menangis, karena ia tak suka melihat pemandangan buruk seperti itu. Cielnya harus terus tersenyum. Ironis sekali ya, padahal kan dia salah satu orang yang menyebabkan kesedihan Ciel saat ini.

Sebastian tidak mau melihat Ciel menangis, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar. "Kutunggu jawabanmu, Ciel."

Cielpun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa. Matanya dipejamkan—lagi. Untuk melepas penat karena perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Dengan cepat Alois duduk tepat disebelahnya, melancarkan kata-kata 'menenangkan'.

"Hei, Ciel, lupakan saja orang itu. Dia sudah membuat perusahaanmu terbengkalai beberapa waktu, untung saja ada keluarga Lizzie. Nah, sekarang aku sudah kembali. Kita bertiga akan kembali seperti dulu lagi 'kan? Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan kuurus orang itu," bisik Alois sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ciel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Denmark untuk mengakui semuanya? Mengakui kalau kau ini belum berumur 17 tahun?" tawar Alois.

Ciel berpikir keras. "Ya, Alois..."

**Ciel's POV**

_'Siapa orang itu?'_

_'Memeluk erat tubuhnya di tengah badai salju seperti ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Harusnya sekarang dia sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya dekat perapian, tapi malah berdiri teguh disana.'_

_Ciel tetap memperhatikan orang setengah waras itu. 'Hei! Dia melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu!? Dan i..itu…Sebasti…..'_

_Sontak aku menutup mataku dengan telapak tangan, tidak mau melihatnya. Tapi aku mendengar derap langkahnya yang cepat. Mungkin ia berlari, lalu…_

_DUKK_

_BRUAKK_

_'Apa? Suara apa?' Akupun membuka mataku. Disana, kulihat pecahan tubuh manusia tergeletak di sekitar gerbang. Hebatnya, wajah dari kepala putus itu menghadap ke arahku. Ya, Sebastian menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang terbuka. Dia...telah meni—_

_"TIDAK!"_

Nafasku tidak beraturan. Mataku juga baru separuh terbuka, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku melihat ada dua makhluk berambut pirang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ciel? Kau mimpi apa?"

'Mimpi? Jadi hanya mimpi. Oh, ya! Aku ingat. Tadi Alois membelai rambutku, lalu aku terlelap. Berarti Sebastian masih hidup? Dia tidak terkena hipotermia akut seperti pfow dan frostbite? Ah, bukan urusanku. Tapi memalukan sekali ya mimpi seperti itu. Dia pasti sudah pulang, tidak mungkin Sebastian masih disini. Jadi, akulah yang terlalu banyak berharap

Berharap? .-.'

**End Ciel's POV**

"Permisi, Tuan Alois! Dia tidak mau pergi juga, padahal saya sudah menyuruhnya pergi sejak tadi," lapor Maylene.

"Kami juga sudah—"

"Alasan! Bilang saja tidak tega!" bentak Alois.

'Dia itu, itu..Sebastian ya?' Ciel masih mencerna... 'Sebastian! Dia ada diluar? Benarkah?'

Begitu Ciel cukup sadar, matanya membuka sempurna, bahkan terlalu lebar. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari cepat ke jendela terdekat. Dia melihat, orang itu...benar-benar ada!

Alois dan Elizabeth berjalan cepat menuju gerbang. "Kau harus pulang sekarang! Untuk apa berdiri disana kalau Ciel sendiri tidak mau bertemu denganmu?"

"Iya. Lagipula kalau kau pingsan kami yang repot,' tambah Lizzie.

"Dia pingsan? Mana mungkin!" kata Alois pada Lizzie.

Sekarang dia beralih ke Sebastian. "Terserah kau saja deh, tapi kalau kau benar-benar pingsan, aku akan jadi yang pertama untuk menertawakanmu, dahh..."

Sebastian sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Yang ia tunggu hanya Ciel. Ia berharap Ciel mau bicara secepatnya, karena ia mulai merasa semakin lemah.

'Udara disini sangat dingin, bodohnya aku tadi tidak makan sebelum pergi,' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia pun merapatkan coatnya. Badannya sudah gemetaran, giginya bergelemetukan, bibirnya membiru, buku-buku jarinya mulai kaku karena sedikit membeku, begitu juga ujung-ujung tangan dan kakinya. Warna kulitnya juga semakin memucat.

Ciel sudah duduk di sofanya dengan nyaman, seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan diluar. Lalu ia menyadari teman-temannya kembali. Ia pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Dia memang keras kepala. Abaikan saja lah. Yang penting aku tidak mau tahu kalau dia pingsan atau apa."

'Dari kata-kata Alois, sepertinya Sebastian belum mau pergi.'

"Sekarang kita istirahat di kamar, yuk!" ajak Alos.

"Aku disini saja," gumam Ciel pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga disini saja," timpal Lizzie.

"..."

Alhasil mereka menghangatkan diri dalam diam.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam...

Alois sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memulai leluconnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara Finny yang berteriak histeris. "Michaelis-san pingsan!"

Ciel yang sedang duduk dengan tegangnya, mendengar berita itu dan bertambah tegang. Ia tahu manusia itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan rubuh juga. Hatinya sudah berteriak—mendesaknya untuk bertindak, jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan. Segera ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu berlari tanpa menggunakan jacket menuju gerbang. "Jangan biarkan dia pingsan! Gawat !"

Ciel berlari kencang tanpa memedulikan hempasan angin dan salju yang seperti ingin menjatuhkannya ke hamparan salju luas. Di terus menerobos kencangnya angin salju.

Begitu sampai ke depan pintu gerbang, Ciel baru menyadari kalau ia tidak membawa kunci. "KUNCI!"

Para pelayannya segera membawakan kunci dan membukakannya. Selepas itu Ciel segera mencoba untuk mengangkat Sebastian, tapi tidak kuat. Jadi ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawa Sebastian masuk.

Kemudian Sebastian dibaringkan di sofa dekat perapian. Ciel menatap Sebastian.

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Hey! Bangun! Setidaknya gemetarlah!" teriaknya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sebastian.

...

"Cih! Tidak bangun juga." Ciel mendengar suara tawa, ia menoleh kebelakang. Disana ia melihat Alois sedang menertawakan Sebastian yang pingsan, lalu Lizzie yang diam mematung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu!? Cepat bantu aku!"

Tidak ada respon. Ciel menggebrak meja. Lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'terbaiknya'.

Merekapun pergi secepat kilat. Ciel menatap Sebastian yang tidak berdaya itu.

'Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar mencintaiku. Mengetahui kebenaran bahwa kau memanfaatkan dan membohongiku...sangat membuatku kecewa.'

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali membawa air hangat dan kain serta selimut.

Alois berdeham kecil, "Ciel, kau bersikap terlalu berlebihan tau! Katanya sudah tidak peduli."

"..."

"Alois!" tegur Lizzie.

"Jadi sekarang kau berpihak juga pada Sebastian?"

"..."

Ciel melepas jacket Sebastian, lalu membasuh tubuh dinginnya dengan kain hangat. Setelah itu ia menyelimutinya. Dan tetap duduk disebelahnya. Ia melihat warna wajah Sebastian berangsur-angsur kembali. Tapi masih agak pucat.

Elizabeth menarik Alois pergi. "Sebaiknya jangan ganggu Ciel," bisik Lizzie.

"Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu itu?" tanya Alois heran.

Setelah cukup jauh, Lizzie menjawab. "Hh… begini, Alois. Aku sadar dia memang bukan straight, dan aku tak bisa memaksanya. Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan kecil padanya untuk bisa bersama denganmu, sekarang dia bersama Sebastian, dan aku kurasa ia serius. Bukan karena ia 'istrinya' tapi memang karena ia benar-benar mencintai Sebastian..." Lizzie memberi jeda.

"Sebagai tunangan aku sedih juga. Karena itu hanyalah status, tidak lebih."

Alois diam sebentar. 'Kasihan juga ya Lizzie, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak semua orang menyukai lawan jenis, kan?'

"Umm... Lizzie, ayo kita lihat keadaan mereka."

Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu. Di sana Ciel masih tetap bergeming dari posisinya tadi.

"Ciel," panggil Lizzie pelan.

Ciel yang masih mengguncang tubuh Sebastian tanpa perasaan itu tidak menjawab. Lizzie berkata lagi, "Bawa Sebastian ke kamar, tidak terlalu baik disini. Kita bisa memasang pemanas ruangan untuknya, tidak perlu pakai perapian untuk menghangatkan."

'Eh? Benar juga ya. Aku baru sadar. Kenapa aku menghangatkannya disini?'

"Bantu aku membawanya ke dalam," katanya pelan.

Berhubung tidak ada yang kuat untuk menggendongnya, jadi mereka memapahnya. Claude tidak membantu (merasa masih orang luar). Pelayan-pelayannya pun tidak berani mendekat.

-di kamar Ciel-

"Ugh, ternyata Sebastian berat juga ya!"

"Seme...biasanya lebih berat...," gumam Lizzie ngelantur.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Alois kesal.

"Sama sekali tidak," dustanya.

"Bagus."

...

'Aneh, Ciel kok tidak komentar sama sekali ya? Biasanya kalau berisik dia pasti komentar.' pikir Lizzy dan Alois dalam hati masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk diam.

Ciel kembali menatap Sebastian.

'Melihatmu berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang itu, hatiku sesak. Bangunlah! Lama sekali sih tidurnya! Di mana Sebastian yang tidak lemah seperti ini? Aku berjanji, akan memaafkanmu dan memperbaiki hubungan kita.'

Tes tes

'Ahh…hangat, tapi apa itu ya?' Sebastian merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke pipi porselennya. Ia ingin membuka mata tapi terlalu berat. Jadi ia memutuskan kembali istirahat.

.

Dari mulai masuk ke kamar sampai sekarang, Ciel tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan. Jujur saja Alois dan Elizabeth tidak menyukai pemandangan itu. Lalu mereka memilih keluar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Lizzie masuk lagi. "Makanlah Ciel, ini sudah malam."

Perkataannya itu tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, lalu sakit, siapa yang menjaga Sebastian? Dia bukan tanggung jawabku ataupun yang lainnya," kata Lizzie melanjutkan.

"Hh.. baiklah. Tolong jaga dia sebentar ya."

"Ok."

Saat Lizzie hampir duduk dipinggir ranjang ,

Cklek

"Lizzie, sudah kau istirahat saja sana," ucap Ciel cepat.

"Ci-ciel? Kau cepat sekali kembalinya?" Melihat makanan yang Ciel bawa, Lizzie mengganti pertanyaannya, "Tidak menemani mereka makan?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menjaganya."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Lizzie, aku minta maaf," kata Ciel sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Lizzie yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja. Ciel tahu pasti Lizzie sedih, bukan tidak apa-apa.

Blam!

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya.

.

Pada dasarnya Sebastian memang orang yang tidak lemah, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sadar. Sebastian membuka perlahan matanya yang masih malas terbuka itu. Biarpun suhu di sana cukup hangat, tapi ia kembali mengigil kedinginan.

Karena merasa Sebastian bergerak, refleks Ciel melepaskan genggamannya.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Sebastian melihat dirinya ada di kamar yang asing untuknya, dan di sebelah ranjang tempat ia berbaring ada anak —mungkin laki-laki— yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Cara berdirinya sangat tidak nyaman, terlihat seperti...ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat kejadian sebelum ia disini. Tadi itu dia pingsan karena kedinginan.

Lalu, ini kamar siapa? Atau mungkin ini kamar Ciel?

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku. anda siapa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

'Kau sadar juga.'

Dengan ragu Sebastian beranjak dari kenyamanannya dan mendekati anak itu. Masih agak lemas dan terasa dingin di beberapa bagian, tapi Sebastian ingin berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih…saya ini ada dima— Ciel!? Ini benar-benar Ciel?"

Sebastian menarik bahu Ciel untuk memperjelas. Dengan cepat Ciel menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!"

"Ah, ya maaf. Tapi terimakasih sudah menolongku. Aku juga mau minta maaf Ciel, aku menyesal. Aku sudah berusaha minta maaf secara tidak langsung, tapi tak ada balasan juga. Jadi aku terpaksa kemari. Ciel kumohon kembalilah, aku tidak —"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara sebentar?"

"Mm..mungkin tidak."

"Kelu- maksudku..Se-bas..tian, eh... aku..."

Sebastian berlutut di depan Ciel. "Kumohon maafkan aku..."

"Hey, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Berdirilah!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, menampakkan Alois, Claude, dan Elizabeth.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang sudah bangun. Suara kalian terdengar sampai luar tahu!"

"Oh, hai.., terimakasih untuk yang tadi ya."

"Tidak perlu, tadi kami begitu supaya tidak terjadi keributan antara ibu denganmu. Sekarang kau keluar saja," balas Lizzie datar namun memaksa.

"Aku belum mendapatkan maaf dari Ciel."

Alois pun mengusulkan. "Ciel, bagaimana kalau kau bilang saja 'aku memaafkanmu' lalu mengusirnya—"

"A-aku memaafkanmu Sebastian. Kau...sungguh-sungguh menyesal 'kan? Penyesalan memang datang terakhir, tapi buatlah hal itu menjadi pelajaran untukmu agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Maukah kau berjanji padaku tidak mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Ciel sambil terisak pedih. Mukanya sudah mulai memunculkan semburat merah muda.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Mata Sebastian mulai berbinar.

"Ya," tegasnya.

Seketika itu Sebastian memeluk Ciel erat. "Ukh! Lepaskan, jangan terlalu erat! Aku kesulitan bernafas!" Wajah Ciel memerah sempurna.

"Maaf," kata Sebastian sambil terkikik.

"Apa!?" bisik Alois kaget, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" serunya dan menatap geram pada mereka berdua.

"Ciel! Tadi kau sudah setuju untuk pergi ke Denmark dan mengakui semuanya! Kau lupa?! Dia itu—"

"Alois," potong Elizabeth, "Sudah cukup sifat ingin menguasai seperti itu! Biarpun aku tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, tapi aku sadar. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Lagipula kalau dipikir lebih lanjut, akar dari permasalahan ini adalah kau, Alois."

"Kau..."

"Maafkan aku, Alois. Sebenarnya aku tidka ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi itu perlu. Ciel tidak bahagia bersamaku, tidak juga bersamamu," sambung Lizzie.

'Tidak seperti itu, Lizzie. Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan...' Ciel menyampaikan pikirannya lewat pandangan mata. Tapi Lizzie tidak mengerti. 'Aku bahagia bersama kalian.'

"Lebih baik kita mundur saja. Kalau Ciel bahagia, seharusnya kita juga bahagia."

Sebastian kembali angkat suara. "Tidak apa-apa nona. Kalau memang itu keinginan Alois, saya bersedia."

"Sebastian?" Ciel menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Setelah itu saya akan menunggu Ciel hingga cukup umur, lalu menikahinya kembali," lanjutnya.

Serta merta Ciel memeluk Sebastian. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

Alois menggeram kesal. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan kuat. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak memihakku?

Ck! Claude, aku ingin kembali ke Denmark."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Alois menatap Claude, bingung. Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu, ia menjawab, "Kau akan segera tahu, tidak sekarang."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Alois.

"Lizzie, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan segera kembali." Alois memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Alois..." panggil Lizzie sedih.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ciel...asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti kembali seperti dulu," katanya pelan.

...

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Drap drap drap drap

Alois dan Claude pun tidak terlihat lagi.

xxx

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian itu...

Ciel sedang menyesap Chamomile tea bersama Sebastian di taman belakang. Sekarang mereka sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Yuki tidak lagi berusaha mendekati Ciel. Ia juga sadar kalau Ciel adalah milik Sebastian, dan sampai kapanpun juga akan begitu. Jadi, Yuki memutuskan untuk sedikit membuka diri pada yang lain. Kemungkinan pada Pluto?

Lizzie juga mempunyai kabar yang lumayan bagus. Ia akan segera tunangan dengan Edgar Redmond dari Weston College. Walaupun ia tidak benar-benar menyukainya, tapi ia sudah berbohong pada Ibunya bahwa ia tidak lagi menyukai Ciel. Bahkan ia juga berkata dengan santainya kalau ia sudah bosan dengan Ciel. Yah, begitulah cara Lizzie untuk melupakan Ciel. Tapi itu pasti sangat sulit untuknya.

Sementara itu, ada berita yang sedikit mencengangkan dari rekan Alois. *saya lagi ga bawain berita ..v*

Oke, saya ganti. Kabarnya, Alois tengah menjalani hubungan yang cukup serius dengan...Claude. Hubungan itu adalah semacam um... pacaran, dan sepertinya akan segera naik tingkat menjadi suami-'istri' beberapa bulan lagi. Entahlah, itu masih belum bisa dipastikan.

Intinya, masing-masing sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Biarpun tidak seutuhnya. Tapi memang tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna di dunia ini bukan? Di dalam kehidupan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan adalah dua hal yang tidak pernah lepas dari kita.

Jadi, cobalah untuk tetap tersenyum.

**.**

Smile is the best medicine in the world, so keep smiling XD

_-Anonymous_

**.**

Marriage is something sacred and holy. Don't sham or fake it, or you'll make it real.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

Balasan review buat friz yg ga log in : makasih ya uda mo ngereview, tp Sebastiannya ga bisa dibikin lebih kalang kabut, soalny ini fic hrs segera tamat ^^ sekali lg thanks. Maaf tidak memuaskan...

Akhirnya fic ini selesai ! :DDDDD *nari"gaje*

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi readers sekalian **(Silent readers and Reviewers)** CHUUU~~~ #PLAKK

Tanpa dukungan kalian, fic ini tidak akan saya selesaikan *BOW*

Gomen endingnya terkesan bahagia, dan tidak jelas pastinya ;-;

Sekedar info, memang tidak baik terlelap atau tidak terjaga saat kedinginan, terutama saat benar" dingin, karena akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang disebut 'Tinggal Nama'. Itupun kalau punya nama ^^

Suhu tinggi membuat manusia pada umumnya mudah terlelap, jadi usaha kecil yang bisa dilakukan adalah menggigil. Itu akan cukup membantu.

Oh, ya! Jangan pura" atau memalsukan hubungan—apapun itu, karena biasanya akan berujung menjadi nyata (hati" aja ketika hendak memilih pura" musuhan ;P)

-Saya kebanyakan ngomong ya ._.-

Dan terimakasih banget buat Gia_XY, earlgreysan bernvoureth, kak Mitsuki Ota, dan Ayumi Phantomhive yang sudah review chap sblmnya~

Makasi juga buat yang sudah nge-follow dan nge-fav

Review lg ya ;)

Akhir kata,

Mind to C&C? Flames are welcome ^-^

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


End file.
